Extraños en la Noche
by Isless
Summary: Pre-Serie AU. Jane y Maura se conocen en Nochebuena y la conexión que tienen es tan grande que el destino hará milagros para volver a reunirlas.
1. Chapter 1

–¿Detective Rizzoli, está de acuerdo con las propuestas expuestas? –preguntó un hombre.

Jane Rizzoli sacudió la cabeza abriendo los ojos desorientada por unos segundos antes de aclarar la garganta. La mirada de todos estaba centrada en ella. Si ese no era el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, estaba segura que se acercaba bastante.

–Emm

–¿Entonces, detective? –El hombre cruzó sus brazos, su ceño fruncido expresaba claramente su molestia.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo –dijo, irguiendo la espalda. No tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que le habían preguntado. De lo único que estaba segura era que los ojos se le habían cerrado hace mínimo cinco minutos, y desde entonces no se enteró de nada más.

–De acuerdo, aquí concluye la reunión. Feliz año nuevo a todos. –El hombre apagó el proyector y todas las personas comenzaron a levantarse y salir del salón de conferencias.

Jane se levantó de la silla y salió del salón, estirando sus brazos para luego restregarse los ojos; apenas había dormido en dos días. Pero por fin había terminado y el solo pensar que tendría una semana libre, dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuatro días en la convención tenía su lado bueno y malo, y este año fue un poco más al lado malo, ya que fue ella quien tuvo que dar la presentación que Korsak hacía todos los años. Las presentaciones se le daba bien, pero nunca había presentado a más de trecientas personas, sus nervios eran tanto que hasta las piernas le temblaban.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al pequeño café que había encontrado a unas cuadras de la convención. No todo del viaje había sido tan malo; le habían pagado las cuatro noches en el hotel de Marriott Marquis, que quedaba a unas cuadras de Times Square y eso le permitió explotar un poco la ciudad de Nueva York. El lugar era tan acogedor y el café tan bueno que no se fue sin pedir otro. Tenía suerte que el hotel estaba a dos cuadras, porque la chaqueta que llevaba no la protegía, para nada, del frío de la noche.

–Rizzoli –contestó al celular, a la vez que entraba en el hotel.

–_¿Así le contestas a tu madre?_

Jane cerró los ojos y suspiró, tomándose el tiempo para beber un sorbo del café antes de contestar.

–No sabía que eras tú, Ma. –El sonido del ascensor bajando por los pisos llegó a sus oídos y se apresuró–. Sí… tengo un tono para ti…

_ –¿Por qué no estás en casa? Tienes seis horas para estar aquí. _

–Mi vuelo sale en dos horas. –Giró en la esquina que daba al ascensor–. ¡Mierda! –exclamó al colisionar con alguien que salió de él.

–Oh… –La otra mujer se miró el vestido que ahora estaba manchando de café–. ¡Mire lo que ha hecho!

La mirada furiosa de Jane estaba centrada en su chaqueta que también había tenía varias manchas del líquido. El vaso ahora yacía en el suelo y en la mano aún sostenía el celular; podía escuchar a su madre que seguía hablando.

–Ahora te llam… –Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y su enojo se disipó al alzar la mirada de su ropa y encontrarse con la de la mujer enfrente de ella. Con un dedo terminó la llamada y guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–Lo siento –dijo al bajar la mirada hasta la mancha en el vestido de la rubia. Estaba segura que con lo que costaba ese vestido podría comprarse cuatro sino cinco de sus chaquetas–. Estaba hablando y no puse atención a donde iba.

La mujer la miraba seriamente, sin aceptar su disculpa.

–Mira, no sé qué más puedo decir, ya me disculpé y yo también tengo café en mi ropa.

–¿Acaso tengo que disculparme por su torpeza? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, alzando una de sus cejas ante el descaro de la morena.

Jane se mostró sorprendida por la respuesta.

–Estuve mucho tiempo preparándome y ahora tengo que volver a empezar desde cero –habló entre dientes, intentando limpiar el café de la tela con sus manos, era inútil.

–Pues lo siento mucho. –Esta vez lo dijo con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Jane tuvo que apretar sus labios en una fina línea para que una risa no se le escapara al ver la reacción de la mujer. Y en ese momento tomó unos segundos para observarla, su maquillaje era mínimo y sus ojos color avellana eran hipnotizante, aunque su mirada no era muy amigable en ese instante.

La rubia la miró, notando la correa para portatarjetas alrededor de su cuello; era idéntica a la que ella usó unas horas antes en la convención.

–¿Es agente? –preguntó. No podía ver la tarjeta de identificación.

–Lo siento. –Jane recogió el vaso del suelo, haciéndose a un lado para que una mujer de servicio pudiera limpiar el café del suelo.

–Detective –aclaró, una vez que terminó el breve intercambio de palabras que tuvo con la mujer de limpieza–. ¿Por qué pregunta? –inquirió una vez que cayó en cuenta de que no tenía su arma ni su placa a la vista, en sí, no las tenía con ella.

–Podría ser detective, también. –Su expresión se suavizó y Jane no pudo contener la risa un segundo más.

Jane presionó el botón para que el ascensor bajara y se apoyó en la pared, cruzando sus brazos.

–No creo que pueda permitirse vestir de ese modo en un salario de detective. Y no respondió a mi pregunta.

–La correa en su cuello, fue a la convención.

Jane se tocó el cuello, sintiendo la correa. Olvidó quitársela con el apresuro que tenía para salir de aquel lugar.

–No está nada mal, para no ser detective, claro. –Se quedó mirando a la mujer que sonreía levemente, como si estuviera orgullosa de sí misma.

–Estuve en la convención.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y las dos mujeres se miraron antes de entrar en él.

–¿Qué piso? –preguntó Jane.

–35

Jane soltó un silbido antes de presionar el botón del piso, un detective no podría darse el gusto de quedarse en un piso con esa vista. Presionó el botón del piso 21, donde estaba su habitación.

–¿Entonces eres criminalista? –preguntó al girarse hacia la mujer que era un poco más baja que ella.

–Oh… creo que no me he presentado. Soy Maura Isles, médico forense en jefe del Estado de Nueva York.

–Si nuestro médico forense fuera como tú –dijo conteniendo una risita–. Darían más ganas bajar a la morgue –cerró su boca, sorprendida al escuchar sus propias palabras. ¿Cómo pudo decir eso?

La expresión de Maura cambió a una de confusión. Jane hizo un gesto con su mano, quitándole importancia a sus palabras. No podía negarlo, estaba aliviada de que la mujer no se percató de su insinuación.

–Jane, una simple detective de homicidios de Boston –tendió su mano y Maura la sostuvo en un saludo, sus miradas se encontraron y no reaccionaron hasta que el ascensor se detuvo. Maura aclaró su garganta y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

–Bueno… –La morena se colocó entre las puertas del ascensor para que no se cerraran–. Fue un gusto conocerla, Dra. Isles… y en serio, siento lo de su vestido.

–Lo mismo digo, detective… aunque lo haya arruinado. –A pesar de sus palabras serias, las comisuras de sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Jane sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

–Y gracias por el cumplido –dijo la rubia justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, dejando a Jane boquiabierta, sintiéndose abochornada. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que la mujer no se había dado cuenta…?

Jane caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, deslizó la tarjeta y se abrió. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la chaqueta. Se sentó al borde de la cama, separando la camisa húmeda de su piel con una mano, mientras chequeaba la información de su vuelo en el celular con la otra.

–Oh… –dijo en voz baja, haciendo una mueca. Las noticias no le gustarán a su madre. Marcó el número y lo puso en altavoz mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. No podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de la mujer que apenas había conocido.

–_¿Cómo te atreviste a terminar la llamada de ese modo? ¡Me dejaste hablando sola!_

–Tuve un… pequeño incidente, Ma.

–_¿Qué 'incidente' es tan importante como para que dejes a tu madre hablando sola? _

Jane se frotó la frente. Como si esa hubiera sido la primera vez que lo hubiera hecho, la reacción de su madre era excesiva.

–Solo te llamaba para avisarte que no podré llegar a casa hoy –dijo, encogiéndose un poco, esperando la reacción de la mujer.

–_¿!Qué!? ¡Pero es fin de año!_

–Lo sé… Pero acabo de ver que han cancelado mi vuelo por la tormenta de nieve.

–_Sabía que no debiste ir a esa reunión. _

–Vengo todos los años, ma –intentó razonar con la mujer.

–_Pero no en estas fechas, ¿Qué acaso no tienen familiares?_

Jane se abstuvo de responder.

–_¿Cuándo regresarás entonces? _–preguntó un poco más calmada.

–Saldré en el primer vuelo mañana –eso pareció calmar a su madre un poco más.

–_Si no vas a estar aquí, aprovecha y sale, ¡podrías ir a ver la bola en Times Square! _

–Ma… –Lo único que le apetecía era tirarse en cama y dormir lo que no había hecho en esos dos últimos días.

–_Lleva la cámara, quiero que me traigas unas fotos, y más vale que aparezcas en una de ellas. _

–…¿Por qué no lo ves en la televisión?

–_Jane Cle_

–Ya, lo haré. Ahora tengo que prepararme. Feliz año nuevo, Ma.

–_¡Feliz año nuevo, hija! No te olvides de mi foto. _

–Sí, sí. –Terminó la llamada y soltó un gritó de frustración. Eran las 7:00PM, no habría forma de que pudiera acercarse a la bola en Time Square para tomar una foto decente. Lo que más la sorprendía era que se estaba planteando, en serio, el pedido de la foto. No estaría en casa para darle la bienvenida al año nuevo con la familia, era lo menos que podía hacer por su madre.

Con un último suspiro terminó de sacarse la ropa y entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Jane se miró en el espejo, inspeccionando su reflejo. Se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y caminó hacia la ventana para observar la vista que tenía de Central Park; era hermoso y si pudiera viviría ahí por el resto de su vida, despertando con esa vista cada día.

La primera parada que hizo fue para cenar, y gracias al café y medio que había bebido antes, sus sentidos estaban tan despiertos como ella hace tres días. Aunque no estaba segura si era el efecto del café, de la comida o el ambiente con el que se encontró cuando comenzó adentrarse entre la multitud de gente en Times Squares. No estaba cerca, en lo absoluto, de la bola, así que permaneció en las afueras del restaurante donde había cenado; ahí la gente no estaba tan apretujada y podía, por lo menos, moverse.

Ahí estaba de pie, con sus brazos cruzados protegiéndose del frío y con una expresión ridícula; un hombre le había regalado unas gafas del 2014 azules con luces y se las había puesto. Comenzaba a pensar que le daría un ataque epiléptico en cualquier instante, así que se las colocó en la cabeza. Todo le parecía ridículo en ese momento. Había mucho bullicio, ya su espacio personal era inexistente y aún quedaban cinco minutos para la medianoche, entonces su pesadilla habría terminado. Lo peor de todo era que estaba ahí sola, tal vez por eso todo era una molestia. Si hubiera ido con alguien las cosas no serían tan blanco y negro.

–Mejor sacó esa foto ahora… –Pensó, cayendo en cuenta que se había olvidado de hacerlo antes.

Sacó el celular, frunciendo el ceño al ver que en la pantalla apenas se veía la famosa bola. No le quedaba de otra, así que tomó la foto e hizo una mueca cuando la chequeó; se veía más el pelo de toda la gente enfrente de ella que cualquier otra cosa. Se dio media vuelta para sacarse la foto donde aparecería ella, para su madre, claro. Se sentía ridícula sosteniendo la cámara hacia ella misma, con una multitud de gente a su alrededor.

–¿Jane?

Jane escuchó su nombre, pero estaba segura que no la llamaban a ella. ¿Quién podría estar llamándola?

El flash de la cámara del celular la cegó y cuando vio la foto un "Oh, Dios" escapó de sus labios en un susurro.

–Jane

Esta vez el cuerpo de la morena se paralizó y apartó su mirada de la cámara hasta encontrarse con cabellos dorados.

–¿Maura? –La mujer fue empujada por un hombre que pasó por detrás de ella y Jane reaccionó, sosteniéndola en sus brazos–. ¡Oye idiota, mira por donde caminas!

El hombre se disculpó con ella de una forma amable, para su sorpresa, y siguió su camino.

–¿Siempre le hablas así a las personas que se interponen en tu camino? –preguntó la rubia que aún estaba en sus brazos. La proximidad entre ellas era la suficiente para hacerles olvidar del frío que las envolvía.

–Te empujó, Maura –dijo, alejándose un poco, no mucho ya que la multitud a su alrededor no se lo permitía–. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

–No te buscaba. –Aunque no podía negarse que esperaba volver a ver a la detective. Tuvo que ser muy buena en el 2013 para que ese deseo se le cumpliera. Porque volver a encontrarse con la morena en el mar de personas donde se encontraban, era un milagro–. ¿Qué hacías? –preguntó con curiosidad, y continuó cuando la mujer la miró con una expresión atontada–. Con la cámara.

–Ah… eso, supongo que era una _selfie_.

–¿Selfie?

–Ya sabes… sacarse una foto uno mismo…

–Te la puedo tomar yo si deseas.

–Emm…. ¿podríamos tomarla de las dos? Así no me sentiría tan idiota.

Maura la miró inexpresiva por varios segundos, como si estuviera procesando las palabras de la mujer.

–¡Claro! –exclamó y se colocó al lado de la morena quien instintivamente pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Maura hizo lo que le pareció más natural y rodeó la cintura de la morena con su brazo.

–¡Sonríe! –Tuvo que decirlo casi gritando para que la pudiera escuchar.

Maura sonrió y el flash las cegó a las dos.

–Guau… –dijo Jane al ver la foto y se la mostró a la rubia que reaccionó abriendo los ojos, sorprendida. Era una foto perfecta.

Jane se percató de su brazo alrededor de Maura y se alejó un poco.

–¿Qué pasó con los vestidos? –preguntó, notando que la mujer llevaba unos vaqueros blancos y una gabardina negra que le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

–Me arruinaste el único que tenía preparado –dijo, sonriendo al notar el cambio repentino en el rostro de Jane–. No es necesario que te disculpes otra vez –añadió al notar que abrió su boca a punto de hacerlo.

–Veo que has… encontrado un nuevo accesorio –señaló a las gafas en la cabeza de Jane.

–Creo que a ti te irían mucho mejor –se las quitó rápidamente, aprovechando la oportunidad de librarse de esa cosa, y las colocó en la cabeza de Maura, riendo al ver la mueca que esta hacía.

–¡10, 9, 8…! –la gente comenzó a gritar y las dos mujeres se miraron sorprendidas antes de unirse.

Ya todo no era tan blanco y negro. Pensó Jane, gritando con más fuerza, sonriendo.

–¡4,3,2,1 Feliz año nuevo!

–Feliz año nuevo, Jane –gritó Maura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las gafas en su cabeza y las luces azules que se reflejaban en su rostro la hacían verse tan adorable que Jane no pudo contenerse un segundo más.

Jane sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces sostuvo con ternura el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos y la besó. Maura no correspondió al beso al instante por la sorpresa. Jane gimió en el beso al sentir brazos alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola con fuerza a la dueña de los labios que ahora correspondía al beso con intensidad.

Para sorpresa de las dos, nada fue incómodo después del beso. En sí había sido todo lo contrario, lo cual lo hacía fascinante e inesperado; apenas se conocían y sentían una atracción inexplicable. Jane no podía negarse que desde el primer momento que vio a la mujer hubo algo que la atrajo, que movió todo en su interior.

Cuando subieron en el ascensor el espacio parecía hacerse más pequeño con cada piso que subía. Habían disfrutado de una copa de champagne pero el beso no volvió a repetirse, aunque las dos se devoraban con la mirada. Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, Jane se giró hacia la rubia, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que subieron en él, sonrió sin moverse, insegura de cómo despedirse. Mañana se iría a Boston y no volvería a ver a la mujer.

–Mi piso… –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa–. Buenas noches, Maur. –Salió del ascensor sin dejar de mirarla, pateándose mentalmente por despedirse de esa forma. Tal vez un "Feliz año nuevo… espero volver a verte, me vuelves loca, no sé qué tienes que me haces sentir fuera de control" hubiera sido mejor; era lo que estaba pensando, pero ya las palabras habían salido de su boca y las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado. Maura no había dicho nada.

La morena permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos, pensando que no podía ser posible que ni con un "adiós" se había quedado.

Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir y Jane no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, los labios de Maura estaban en los suyos una vez más, besándola con urgencia y deseo. La morena casi pierde el equilibrio al recibir el cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos, pero se recuperó pronto, correspondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró con un portazo cuando la espalda de Maura golpeó la puerta. Las manos inquietas de Jane comenzaron a desatar el nudo de la gabardina y los botones hasta que cayó al suelo. Maura sostuvo el labio inferior de Jane entre los suyos, mordisqueándolo antes de separarse unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero las luces de la ciudad la iluminaban lo suficiente para percibir el brillo en los ojos de Jane y la dejó sin palabras. Maura se deshizo de la bufanda de Jane y labios cubrieron la nueva piel expuesta.

Una risa ahogada escapó de los labios de Maura cuando Jane gimió sorprendida al ser su espalda la que estaba contra la puerta ahora. Maura tomó el control repentinamente, y Jane sonrió ayudando a la rubia para que la chaqueta se deslizara por sus brazos con facilidad. Los botones de la camisa de la morena cayeron al suelo y Maura no perdió tiempo en cubrir la nueva piel expuesta con sus labios.

–Oh… –se mordió el labio inferior al sentir dientes en la piel de su cuello, y enredó sus largos dedos en el cabello dorado, incitándola a que no se detuviera.

–Huum –gimió de placer al separarse de los labios de la morena y lamió los suyos de una forma que dejó sin respiración a Jane. Maura la miró a los ojos y se alejó de su cuerpo. Jane la miró confundida y Maura esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de darle la espalda, mirándola por encima de su hombro a la vez que sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar sus pantalones con una lentitud que se convirtió en una tortura para la morena que observaba cada movimiento.

Los ojos de Jane se habían acomodado a la escaza luz. La silueta de Maura era tan visible para sus ojos como si estuviera a plena luz del día.

–Quiero hacerlo –susurró con voz ronca a su oído, deteniendo las manos de las rubias que subían la blusa lentamente.

Maura cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza para que los labios de la morena tuvieran mejor acceso a la piel de su cuello. Las yemas de los dedos de Jane rozaron lentamente el abdomen, disfrutando cada centímetro de la piel hasta cubrir suaves pechos con las dos manos. Las dos mujeres gimieron a la vez. Maura sentía como todo su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia, beso, y roce de Jane; su cuerpo estaba tan unido al suyo que podía sentir sus pechos en su espalda. Era enloquecedor.

Maura se giró entre sus brazos y para sorpresa de las dos, tiró de uno de sus brazos, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Jane la miró sorprendida, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la rubia hizo que su instante de sorpresa se evaporara en el aire.

–Eres tan hermosa… –dijo en suspiro, siguiendo cada movimiento de Maura que subió a la cama y se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar sobre ella; sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso fogoso que las dejó a las dos sin aliento. Manos exploraron hasta que no hubo barreras de ropa entre ellas. Sus cuerpos se revolcaron entre las sabanas, acariciando y besando cada centímetro de piel. Labios fueron degustados hasta quedar adormecidos.

Jane sentía todo su ser vibrar con cada gemido que llegaba a sus oídos, cada estremecer, cada susurro. Nunca se había sentido tan completa. Era una sensación que la excitaba y a la vez la asustaba, ¿cómo podía sentir su corazón pleno de felicidad con una… extraña? Pero eso era precisamente lo que no podía comprender, Maura no era una extraña, no lo sentía así.

–Jane… –susurró Maura entre jadeos y gemidos. La mano entre su entrepiernas la estaba llevando a la locura y ni siquiera la había tocado donde más quería–. ¿Alguna vez… –Los dedos que se deslizaron entre sus pliegues con facilidad por su humedad, la hicieron callar con un grito ahogado.

–No –respondió Jane. No necesitaba escuchar el resto para saber qué era lo que Maura estaba preguntando. Nunca había hecho esto, nunca se había acostado con una mujer, mucho menos una persona que había acabado de conocer ese mismo día.

La expresión de complicidad en el rostro de Maura fue suficiente para no preguntar lo mismo; aquella sonrisa tímida y apenada fue la respuesta a una pregunta que nunca llegaría.

Los brazos de Maura se aferraron a los hombros de la morena al sentir como se hacían una sola. Sus corazones latían con la misma intensidad, besos acallaron gemidos inevitables y cuerpos sudorosos se movieron al mismo tándem.

Esa noche las dos mujeres, por primera vez, conocieron el verdadero significado de la pasión.

Unos rayos de sol fueron su despertar: Maura abrió los ojos lentamente, con el recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Jane en su cabeza _"Feliz año nuevo, Maur"_. Había sido el mejor recibimiento al año nuevo que había tenido en toda su vida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y estiró su brazo, buscando el calor del cuerpo de la mujer. Maura se sentó y miró hacia todos los lados buscando alguna señal de la morena. Al lado de ella, sobre la mesita, un papel con su nombre escrito parecía estar ahí, mirándola, incitándola a que lo tomara. Sus ojos brillaron con las lágrimas que sabía que llegarían al leer la nota. Con dedos temblorosos tomó el pequeño pedazo de papel y lo leyó lo más lento que pudo, lo tuvo que hacer varias veces…antes de arrugarlo, apretándolo en su puño cerrado.

–¿Bajarás con nosotros? –preguntó el detective Frost, esperando a que su nueva compañera reaccionara.

–¿He? –preguntó Jane, levantando la vista de la pantalla del celular. No se atrevía a borrar la foto de fin de año. Habían pasado cuatro meses y ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de Maura… eso y el recuerdo de sus besos y sus caricias que no podía olvidar por más que quisiera.

–Ya tienen los resultados, bajamos a la morgue –avisó Korsak sin moverse, como si estuvieran esperando por ella.

–¿Acaso me están esperando? Pueden ir sin mí.

–Es mejor que bajes con nosotros, así te presentamos la nueva médico forense. ¡Está buenísima!

Korsak se rio y Jane lo miró, levantando una de sus cejas; si Korsak no lo negaba… valdría la pena verlo por sí misma.

–Está bien, está bien. –Se levantó de su silla y guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

–Ya me darás la razón –comentó Frost una vez que estaban en el ascensor.

–No te he negado nada –contestó Jane, moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Estaba segura que la mujer no sería nada del otro mundo, como siempre lo era con los 'gustos' de su compañero.

Los tres salieron del ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la morgue. Susie estaba de espalda a unos metros de ellos, hablando con otra mujer. Jane dedujo que tenía que ser la nueva médico forense.

–Buenos días detectives –saludó la criminalista cuando les pasó por el lado.

Los detectives tomaron la oportunidad de acercarse a la mujer en la bata blanca que aún estaba de espalda a ellos, leyendo unos reportes.

–Perdone la molestia doctora, hemos bajado para escuchar los resultados. –Frost hizo una pausa y miró a su compañera. –La detective Rizzoli está con nosotros.

–Detective Jane Rizzoli para su servicio –dijo Jane en un tono divertido que era más dirigido a su compañero Frost que aprovechaba que la doctora estaba de espaldas para hacerle señas.

El cuerpo de la forense se inmovilizó y la hoja que sostenía entre sus dedos cayó al suelo; esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, soñaba con esa voz y con su dueña. Era el mejor sueño y la peor pesadilla.

Jane se apresuró a recoger la hoja, pero cuando levantó su mirada del suelo y sus ojos se encontraron con las de la doctora, sintió sus piernas debilitarse y su boca secarse.

–…¿Maura? –preguntó apenas en un susurró.

–¿Se conocen? –preguntó Korsak, observando a las dos mujeres con gran interés.

Maura se recuperó de su sorpresa inicial, tragó en seco y con todo el profesionalismo del mundo, tendió su mano y dijo:

–… creo que no me he presentado. Soy Maura Isles, médico forense en jefe del Estado de Massachussetts.

* * *

N/A: Después de mucho pensarlo decidí colocar el oneshot aquí también. Espero que hayan recibido el año de la mejor forma, y aunque sea tarde, les deseo un año feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Gracias a todos los comentarios y pedidos de continuación. He decidido seguir con el este oneshot, convirtiéndolo oficialmente en un fic : )

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Las dos mujeres permanecieron inmóviles, mirándose fijamente a los ojos de una manera que incomodó a los dos hombres que observaban la interacción con curiosidad. Jane aún tenía sus labios separados, con las palabras perdidas en el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al escuchar la presentación de la mujer, la misma que le había dicho aquel día en el ascensor, con una excepción: ya no era de Nueva York.

Maura extendió su mano y Jane la miró, su mano comenzó a moverse instintivamente para saludar a la mujer.

–La hoja, por favor –aclaró la rubia al notar que la intención de Jane era saludarla.

Jane cerró su boca y se mordió la lengua. Los músculos de su cara se tensaron con vergüenza y algo de irritación hacia la mujer. Miró la hoja que recogió del suelo y que aún sostenía en su mano izquierda. Con un gruñido ahogado colocó el papel sobre la mesa de metal, con un golpe más fuerte de lo necesario.

–Aquí tiene, doctora –dijo entre dientes antes de volver alejarse de ella, uniéndose a los dos hombres que la miraban con una expresión atónita.

Korsak entornó sus ojos, clavando su mirada en la detective. Ahora estaba seguro que las dos mujeres se habían conocido antes. Jane nunca había tratado a un compañero de trabajo de ese modo, mucho menos en su primer día. Y la doctora Isles había sido un encanto desde que la conoció, era un poco extraña, pero sin duda alguna era una de las personas más amable que había conocido.

Frost aclaró su garganta.

–¿Entonces tiene los resultados listos, Dra. Isles?

La doctora lo miró y sonrió, asintiendo. El cambio del trato hacia ellos, a diferencia del que le había dado a Jane, los sorprendió a los tres. Jane intentó mantenerse indiferente, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Aún no podía creer que la mujer estuviera ahí, a unos pies de ella, tan cerca pero tan lejos.

–Sí –respondió la mujer, agarrando el papel que Jane había colocado sobre la mesa y lo acercó a Frost–. El ADN coincide con el perfil del señor Gates.

Frost lanzó una mirada al papel y sonrió.

–Es un buen comienzo del día, gracias Dra. Isles.

Maura sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo.

–Veo que tiene mucho papeleo para ponerse al día.

–Sí, parece que el Dr. Will no era muy… organizado.

Los dos hombres rieron. No era necesario trabajar en la morgue para saber que el Dr. Will era uno de los doctores más desorganizado del mundo; muchas veces llegaba tarde y siempre demoraba con las autopsias y los informes, había sido un milagro que durara tanto en el trabajo.

–Gracias otra vez Dra. Isles, la dejaremos ahora para que pueda seguir con su día –dijo Frost.

Korsak le sonrió antes de seguir al hombre. Los dos se detuvieron al notar que la detective no estaba caminando con ellos. Jane había permanecido inmóvil en el lugar, aún con sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada clavada en el rostro de la doctora.

–¿Jane?

–Los alcanzo en un minuto –contestó la mujer.

Los hombros dudaron por un instante y se miraron antes de sacudir sus hombros y continuar hacia el ascensor.

Una vez solas en la morgue sin nadie que las interrumpiera, Jane sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y dio un paso hacia la rubia. No sabía qué podría decir o si quería decir algo del todo. No necesitaba ser una detective para saber que la mujer estaba enojada con ella, furiosa. Si Jane estuviera en sus zapatos, también lo estaría.

–Maura –dijo en voz baja.

La rubia, que estaba terminando de organizar los últimos papeles, se detuvo y suspiró cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Jane vio cómo los hombros de Maura se tensaron, en sí todo su cuerpo lo hizo. Maura colocó apresuradamente y de forma desorganizada en una carpeta los papeles que aún necesitaban ser organizados y se apresuró con pasos firmes hacia su oficina.

–Para usted es Dra. Isles, detective –dijo, sin mirarla.

Jane detuvo con su mano la puerta de la oficina de Maura antes de que se cerrara en su cara. Entró y siguió con su mirada a la mujer que se quitó la bata blanca antes de sentarse detrás de su escritorio, abriendo la carpeta que había estado organizando. Jane permaneció muda por varios instantes; sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer que vestía un vestido color marrón.

–¿Necesita algo, detective? –preguntó sin alzar su mirada de los papeles, en su mano sostenía con fuerza un bolígrafo.

–Maura… Necesitamos hablar.

Los labios de Maura formaron una fina línea y apretó el bolígrafo con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento podría partirlo en dos. Por fin su mirada se encontró con los ojos oscuros de la morena, que la miró frunciendo el ceño al ver su mirada fría.

–Es mejor que salga de mi oficina, detective Rizzoli.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchó. Ya le informé los resultados del ADN, no creo que tenga algún asunto pendiente en la morgue, mucho menos en mi oficina. No he solicitado su presencia. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y usted me está quitando el tiempo –dijo en un tono neutral.

Jane la miró como si no hubiera escuchado bien. ¿Acaso esta Maura era la misma Maura sonriente que había conocido en Nochevieja? ¿La que contagiaba su risa y el brillo en sus ojos? Jane sintió una punzada en su pecho al pensar que ella era la culpable del cambio de la mujer. Se había marchado sin decir nada… solo había dejado una nota con tres palabras y ahora esas palabras sonaban tan patéticas en su cabeza.

–¿Así es cómo quieres las cosas? –preguntó entre dientes.

El silencio de la rubia le dio su respuesta y Jane le dio la espalda saliendo de la oficina con un portazo.

El estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse tomó a Maura por sorpresa y dio un brinco en la silla. El bolígrafo resbaló de su mano y esta comenzó a temblar, la única razón por la cual lo sostenía con tanta fuerza era para detener el incontrolable temblor de sus dedos. Maura apoyó sus dos manos sobre su escritorio, exhalando con fuerza e inhalando de igual forma, intentando calmar su respiración. Sus manos temblaban junto con todo su cuerpo. Esperaba que muchas cosas ocurrieran en su primer día, pero encontrarse con Jane no era una de esas cosas. Jane Rizzoli, como ahora la conocía, ya que nunca compartió su apellido con ella. Trabajar y vivir en Boston significaba que habría una pequeña probabilidad de que podría encontrarse con la morena una vez más. No hubiera sido una gran sorpresa para ella, después de todo la encontró en la multitud de Times Square en Nochevieja. Solo una cosa sabía sobre Jane, y eso era que la mujer era detective en Boston… no tenía ni la menor idea que terminaría trabajando en el mismo distrito policial.

–Han pasado cuatro meses –susurró, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, recostándose en el espaldar de la silla, intentando relajar su cuerpo al controlar la respiración–. Lo tienes bajo control –se dijo a sí misma, sacudiendo sus manos, como si así pudiera sacudir el temblor de ellas. Era inútil.

El trabajo era lo único que podía mantener su mente ocupada, así que se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a leer las notas y firmar todo lo necesario. De momento era lo único que podía hacer para mantener la morena fuera y lejos de su mente, aunque fuera un arreglo temporal.

La detective apretó el botón del ascensor con fuerza varias veces. Las puertas se cerraron y Jane lanzó una patada al aire, gritando con frustración. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sí, eso es lo que estaba pasando. No hace más de media hora estaba viendo la foto de la mujer, deseando volver a verla y ahora que su deseo se ha cumplido no es nada como ella esperaba. Maura la odiaba, no podía verla ni en pintura… pero lo que más le dolía era la forma con que se dirigía a ella… con tanta frialdad e indiferencia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Jane caminó hasta su escritorio, sentándose con un gruñido, pasando su mano por su cabello. Frost se asomó por encima de la pantalla de su computadora, mirando al hombre al otro lado. Korsak alzó sus cejas antes de mirar a Jane de reojo; estaban decidiendo quién sería el que se atrevería a hablarle a la mujer.

Korsak tomó un sorbo de su café antes de aclarar levemente su garganta.

–Deduzco que ya se conocían –dijo con un tono cuidadoso, encogiéndose de hombros al ver la mirada seria que le lanzó la morena.

–Metete en tus asuntos, Korsak –dijo entre dientes, intentando continuar con el reporte que tenía pendiente.

El hombre hizo una mueca, decidiendo que era mejor dejarla tranquila hasta que se le pasara el mal humor. Frost se volvió a esconder detrás de la pantalla, revisando el reporte antes de interrogar al sospechoso. La interrogación no duró más de diez minutos, con las pruebas de ADN fue suficiente para que el hombre confesara todo lo que había hecho.

Frost y Jane caminaban por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia sus oficinas. Frost se separó de ella, tomando las escaleras para bajar a la cafetería a por otro café. Cuando Jane llegó a su piso, escuchó una risa conocida y miró en su dirección.

–¿Ma? –Preguntó, sorprendida al ver que su madre estaba hablando y riendo con Korsak como si estuvieran en un parque en vez del trabajo–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Es el trabajo –contestó la mujer con una emoción en su voz que hizo que Jane detuviera sus pasos y la mirara alzando una de sus cejas. Algo no estaba bien.

–Sé que es el trabajo, por eso te pregunto qué haces aquí… te he dicho que si necesitas algo esperes a que llegue a casa, Ma.

–Es mi trabajo también. –La mujer colocó sus manos sobre su cadera, ensanchando su sonrisa con orgullo.

–… ¿Qué…? –susurró, notando entonces el delantal verde con el logo de "_Division One Café_" y el nombre de Angela–. Oh no… –la morena se dejó caer sobre su silla, procesando lo que estaba viendo.

–¡Oh sí! Estoy trabajando en la cafetería, así que estaré cerca de mi Janie todo el tiempo.

Jane cerró los ojos, frotándose la frente, pensando que aún no había despertado. Sí, tenía que estar durmiendo y todo ese día no era más que una pesadilla, tenía que ser eso. Primero Maura y ahora su madre trabajando en el mismo lugar. No podía ser peor.

–Ma, este es mi trabajo… –susurró, observando de reojo a unos policías que estaban aguantando la risa, escuchando la conversación que estaba teniendo con su madre–. ¿! Qué no tienen trabajo que hacer!? –Exclamó, y todos los que escuchaban comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, alejándose de la morena.

–Tienes que ser más amable con tus compañeros de trabajo, Janie. –Angela le entregó una bolsa de papel a Korsak antes de caminar hacia el escritorio de Jane y dejar otra bolsa cerca de ella–. Un sándwich de pollo y una coca cola.

–Gracias, Ma, pero no tienes que traerme comida… puedo bajar a la cafetería y buscarla por mí misma. –Con sus dos manos ahora frotaba sus sienes, intentando borrar de su mente el comentario que su madre había hecho sobre su trato hacia sus compañeros.

Angela miró a su hija con una mirada indignada antes de darse la vuelta con un gruñido y caminar con pasos rápidos hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron la mujer entró en él y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, sin desviar su mirada de su hija hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

–¿Qué le pasa a la señora Rizzoli? –preguntó Frost, sosteniendo un vaso de café en su mano.

–Creo que Jane se levantó del lado izquierdo de la cama.

Jane estuvo a punto de protestar, pero su celular comenzó a vibrar.

–Tenemos un caso–avisó, levantándose y colocándose la chaqueta antes de salir apresurada.

–¡Detective Rizzoli! –llamó uno de los policías que estaba en guardia al lado de la cinta amarilla.

Jane caminó hacia él y el hombre le informó que el vecino fue el que encontró el cuerpo. Korsak se encargó de interrogar al vecino, no demoró mucho; el hombre solo se había asomado por la ventana porque el perro de la víctima no había dejado de ladrar todo el día.

Frost salió corriendo de la casa, vomitando el almuerzo. Jane lo miró, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras Korsak se burlaba del hombre.

–Creo que has escogido el trabajo equivocado –decía el hombre mayor, riendo.

–Muy gracioso –gruñó el detective, limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo.

–Aunque parezca desagradable, el vómito no es más que un sistema de defensa de nuestro cuerpo. No debe avergonzarse por ello, Detective Frost –comentó Maura al escuchar los pasos de los detectives, acercándose a ella.

Frost sonrió agradecido, Maura había sido la primera persona en la comisaría que no se había burlado de él por vomitar al ver una escena de crimen demasiada sangrienta.

Maura estaba inclinada sobre el cuerpo de la víctima, examinando las heridas en el torso.

–Cuidado donde pisan –advirtió.

Jane hizo una mueca antes de rodar los ojos. No eran policías principiantes.

–¿Causa de muerte? –preguntó la morena, preguntándose mentalmente si era apropiado usar un vestido como el que llevaba la forense para procesar una escena de crimen.

–No puedo decirle con exactitud –dijo, quitándose los guantes, girándose hasta clavar su mirada en la de la morena.

–¿Acaso no puede hacer su trabajo, Dra. Isles? –preguntó con un tono serio.

–Jane… no seas tan dura con la doctora, es su primer día –aconsejó el detective Korsak, mirando a su compañera de reojo.

Jane cruzó sus brazos sobre su torso.

–Tal vez la causa de muerte es ese corte que tiene a lo largo de su cuello. No necesito ser forense para saber eso.

Los labios de la forense se tensaron y los dos hombres al lado de la detective tragaron en seco al ver lo sombrío que se había tornado el rostro de la rubia. Maura dio unos pasos hacia la detective hasta quedar cara a cara.

–No me gusta adivinar, detective. El corte en su cuello no fue la causa principal, no fue lo suficiente profundo como para cortar la vena yugular interna. El asesino quería que se desangrara lentamente, he contado catorce cortes; unos más profundos que otros. Puede ser que el corte decisivo fue en su muslo, en la vena femoral. Pero como le dije, detective, no me gusta adivinar. Tendrá los resultados cuando termine la autopsia. –La mujer terminó de hablar y miró a los hombres al lado de la mujer, y les sonrió antes de caminar hacia la salida de la casa.

–Cuando los detectives terminen, encárgate de que el cuerpo sea trasladado a la morgue de inmediato –ordenó a uno de los forenses.

–Como ordene, doctora.

–Cualquier problema que tengas con la Dra. Isles, arréglalo –aconsejó Korsak al ver que la expresión de Jane se suavizó, observando cómo la doctora se marchaba de la escena del crimen con su bolso en la mano.

–Sí… –dijo en un susurro.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **Gracias a todas por los fav y comentarios!

El caso del homicidio no había llegado a ningún lado. El único sospechoso que habían tenido lo tuvieron que dejar libre una vez que se presentaron las pruebas de su coartada. Dos días después del primer homicidio se reportó otro con el mismo modus operandi; la misma cantidad de cortes, en los mismos lugares y con el mismo corte fatal que terminó con la vida de la víctima. Jane y sus compañeros no tenían ninguna pista para seguir, hasta que Frost encontró una conexión entre las dos víctimas.

Derick Melson había sido la última persona que vio con vida a la segunda víctima. Y aunque tenía una cuartada para la noche del asesinato, su comportamiento y agresividad hizo que terminara en prisión por atacar a la detective que lo interrogaba.

–¡Maldita sea! –bufó la detective al salir del cuarto de interrogación. Con una mano cubría su nariz y por sus dedos emanaba la sangre.

–Jane. –Frost salió del salón adyacente al cuarto de interrogación y corriendo siguió a su compañera. La detective hizo caso omiso al llamado de Frost y apresuró sus pasos hasta entrar en el baño de las mujeres.

Frost se detuvo ante la puerta y en un segundo Korsak estaba a su lado, mirándolo como si estuvieran decidiéndose sobre qué hacer con la mujer. En el suelo había varias gotas de sangre y eso los preocupaban más. El ataque los sorprendió a los tres, no lo esperaban para nada. Derick se había comportado muy bien desde que lo fueron a buscar en su trabajo, pero cuando Jane comenzó hablar sobre la primera víctima, explotó. Pensando que provocándolo terminaría con una confesión, Jane continuó.

–Jane, necesitas ir a emergencias, puede que tengas la nariz fracturada.

Un gruñido emergió del baño. Jane intentaba detener la hemorragia, agarrando un bulto de servilletas y colocándolas en su nariz. La camisa azul estaba manchada de sangre y con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo se le hacía difícil respirar.

–Jane no nos hagas entrar y sacarte a la fuerza –advirtió el detective mayor.

–¡No necesito ir a emergencias! –se escuchó gritar a la mujer.

–Dra. Isles, ya tengo los resultados de las pruebas que ordenó –avisó Susie, sosteniendo una carpeta en sus manos.

Maura alzó la mirada de sus manos que lavaba minuciosamente y la miró, asintiendo complacida. Cerró el grifo y se secó las manos antes de aceptar la carpeta.

–Necesito un análisis completo de esos tubos de ensayos. –Señaló a los tubos que tenía sobre la mesa de aluminio. Y el reporte completo de los análisis de la autopsia de ayer.

–Se los traeré personalmente cuando estén listo, Dra. Isles.

–Gracias Susie.

La criminalista sonrió antes de agarrar los tubos de ensayos y regresar al laboratorio. Maura se apretó la coleta de pelo, e hizo un mechón suelto a un lado antes de agarrar la carpeta nuevamente y dirigirse a su oficina. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó unas voces aproximándose a ella.

–Dra. Isles.

Maura se giró bruscamente al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con los dos detectives mirándola desesperados, y la espalda de Jane.

–¿Necesita algo, detective? –preguntó sonriendo, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la confusión que sentía ante la presencia de los tres detectives.

–Jane se niega a ir a emergencias, ¿puede atenderla?

–¿Jane? –preguntó, intentando no sonar muy alarmada.

Korsak le lanzó una mirada seria a la detective que resopló antes de girarse, sosteniendo aún la servilleta a su nariz.

–¿P… Pero qué te ha pasado? –Se apresuró a la mujer, inspeccionando de lejos su rostro ya que no podía ver su nariz que estaba cubierta por la servilleta.

–No necesitan estar aquí para esto –gruñó, mirándolos de reojo–. Ya fue suficiente con traerme a la fuerza.

La forense miró a los hombres, sorprendida.

–Está exagerando. No la obligamos a bajar, se lo pedimos de una forma muy cordial.

–¿Eso fue cordial para ti?

–Tenemos que regresar al caso –avisó Korsak, haciéndole un gesto a Frost para que lo siguiera.

Frost le guiñó un ojo, intentando detener que la comisura de sus labios se arqueara. Maura aclaró la garganta una vez que se quedaron a solas, miró alrededor por un instante y habló:

–Siéntate –ordenó, dándole la espalda, caminando hacia la esquina para abrir un compartimiento y sacar una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios.

Jane siguió la orden sin protestar. En los últimos tres días apenas había intercambiado palabras con la forense; no más de las necesarias para mantener una relación estrictamente profesional.

–¿Cómo ocurrió, detective? –preguntó, abriendo la caja y colocando todo lo que necesitaba para limpiar la sangre a un lado.

Jane la observó, su mirada estaba enfocada en cómo Maura se ponía los guantes. Había vuelto a dirigirse a ella por su título. No había pasado desapercibido cuando la forense la llamó por su nombre unos minutos atrás. Debió ser algo involuntario por la sorpresa de verla ensangrentada, quizás.

–El sospechoso, no fue nada –dijo, evitando la mirada de Maura.

–Diría "nada" si no estuvieras sangrando, déjame ver. –Hizo a un lado la mano de Jane, que sostenía la servilleta a su nariz–. Ya no estás sangrando. –Acercó sus dedos a la nariz de Jane, inspeccionándola–. No está fracturada.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior para acallar el gemido de dolor que causó la forense al tocar su nariz.

La proximidad de la rubia la hizo tragar en seco. Maura se acercó al taburete de aluminio donde se encontraba Jane sentada, y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Humedeció un paño y sostuvo la barbilla de la morena, haciendo que mirara a un lado y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su rostro. Las dos permanecieron en silencio, así había sido esos días.

–Arderá un poco – avisó, limpiando la herida en la nariz con una toallita de alcohol.

Jane asintió, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se venía, pero esta vez no pudo callar el gemido de dolor. Sus ojos se encontraron y mantuvieron la mirada por varios segundos hasta que Maura aclaró la garganta y sus ojos regresaron a fijarse en la herida.

–Mau… Dra. Isles

Los dedos de Maura se detuvieron por un instante, la miró a los ojos por un segundo y continuó curando. Mantenerse de esta forma tan distante con Jane se le hacía más duro con cada segundo que pasaba, mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginó. Quería escuchar su nombre brotar de sus labios, con su voz ronca, pero a la misma vez no quería que eso sucediera. No quería recordar cómo su nombre se escuchaba al salir de sus labios. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Desear y rechazar a la vez.

–¿Sí? –Dijo, una vez que sintió que recobró las fuerzas para poder hablar.

–Gracias, por esto.

–No es nada, detective. No suelo tratar a pacientes vivos, pero tengo la capacidad para hacerlo.

–No lo dudo.

Jane juró que las comisuras de los labios de la forense se arquearon en una breve sonrisa que desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que apareció. Pero había sido suficiente para Jane, y eso la hizo sonreír. Maura notó la sonrisa en los labios de Jane y ladeó la cabeza antes de dar un paso hacia atrás comenzando a quitarse los guantes. Jane la siguió con la mirada. Maura caminó hasta el refrigerador y sacó algo que Jane no pudo percibir hasta que la rubia se giró y caminó hacia a su lado donde tenía la caja de primeros auxilios.

–Esto ayudará con el dolor. –Le entregó una pastilla–. Y esto con la inflamación –le dio la compresa de hielo que había buscado.

–¿Tienes un vaso con agua?

–Acompáñame a mi oficina, y no te quites esa compresa de la nariz –advirtió al ver que Jane ya iba a dejarla tirada sobre la mesa.

–Como ordene, doctora –dijo con en un tono burlón.

–Aquí tienes –le entregó un vaso con agua.

Jane tomó la pastilla y bebió toda el agua de una vez.

–Necesitarás una blusa nueva.

Jane la miró confundida antes de caer en cuenta que tenía sangre en su camisa.

–Oh… No tengo para cambiarme.

–Puedo prestarte una. –Desapareció y Jane se sentó en una silla, esperando a que regresara, haciendo una mueca al colocarse la compresa sobre la nariz.

–¿Cuál prefieres? –Maura le mostró dos camisas, una roja y otra negra.

–¿Cuántas camisas tienes aquí? –arqueó una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

Maura ladeó la cabeza, mirándola como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta que le había hecho. La detective se levantó dejando la compresa de hielo sobre el escritorio de Maura. Y con la mirada estudió las dos camisas, decidiéndose.

–Solo tengo estas dos –confesó. Tenía que tener un par de ropa guardada en el trabajo por si la necesitaba en algún momento, como este.

–La negra.

Maura asintió complacida y le entregó la camisa. Las dos mujeres permanecieron inmóviles, mirándose sin saber qué hacer o decir.

–Emmm.

La rubia abrió sus ojos, saliendo del trance en el que se había perdido y sacudió la cabeza.

–Puedes usar mi baño. –Se hizo a un lado, señalando a una puerta detrás de ella.

–¿Tienes un cuarto de baño en tu oficina? ¿Por qué no tenemos uno en nuestras oficinas? –Se preguntó de forma retórica, entrando al cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta.

Maura la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró. Cuando escuchó el clic del seguro soltó un suspiro y respiró con fuerza intentando que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones. Estaba segura que le faltaba el aire, aunque no podía explicarlo en términos científicos; el cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando la morena estaba cerca. Sí, sabía que las hormonas eran las culpables de muchas de sus reacciones, pero su corazón… el peso que sentía en su pecho, eso no podía explicárselo a sí misma. Su espalda se dobló, apoyando la palma de una de sus manos sobre la madera del escritorio, y la otra mano la colocó sobre su corazón que latía de una forma desmesurada. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, respirando profundamente hasta que su pulso se tranquilizó. Lanzó una última mirada a la puerta, y caminó hasta su silla, sentándose y cerrando los ojos.

Jane cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas; se le estaba haciendo imposible tratar a Maura de esa forma tan… profesional, lo cual nunca había sido un problema para ella, pero Maura no era cualquiera. Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa manchada de sangre y la deslizó por sus hombros, mirando de reojo la camisa de Maura. La tela era suave y su aroma era tan… Maura. Se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca al ver lo inflamaba que tenía la nariz.

La puerta la abrió lentamente, deteniéndose al notar que Maura no se había percatado de su presencia aún. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era tranquila, si no fuera por el tamboreo de sus dedos sobre el reposabrazos, hubiera pensado que estaba durmiendo.

–Maura.

El nombre escapó de sus labios mucho antes de que su mente procesara lo que acababa de decir. Su cuerpo se tensó, esperando que la forense la corrigiera y le recordara que debía dirigirse a ella por su título, pero no fue así. Maura abrió sus ojos, sorprendida al ver que Jane ya estaba en su oficina ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

–No olvides esto. –Señaló la compresa de hielo al borde de su escritorio.

Jane se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos antes de reaccionar. Maura no la había corregido, ¿eso era progreso, o simplemente fue un descuido de su parte y no le había prestado atención? Jane se sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre una fina capa de hielo, así siempre era con Maura. Nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, especialmente en esos escasos momentos que tenían la oportunidad de estar a solas.

Para sorpresa de Maura, Jane se sentó enfrente de ella, colocándose la compresa en su nariz, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó, abriendo una carpeta que tenía cerca. Jane sonrió para sus adentros, era obvio que la mujer no estaba leyendo; estaba evitando mirarla. Al menos eso era mejor a que le pidiera que se marchara.

–Aparte de lo obvio, sí. –Se relajó en el asiento, pensando que no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de Nochevieja, en si no habían tocado ningún tema personal. Todo tema hablado entre ellas había sido sobre trabajo.

Jane estuvo a punto de tocar el tema, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

–Rizzoli. –Hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz de su madre, y Maura la miró disimuladamente–. Estoy ocupada.

Maura se mordió la lengua para no soltar un comentario sobrado. ¿Estaba ocupada? Sacudió la cabeza, apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio, observando las expresiones de la morena, que cambiaban con cada palabra que decía.

–¿Para qué? Estoy en la morgue. No. ¿En serio? Está bien, Ma –resopló y terminó la llamada.

–¿La señora Rizzoli?

–No le gustará que la llames así, la hace sonar vieja –decía, levantándose de la silla.

–Eso me ha dicho.

Jane se detuvo de repente.

–¿Has hablado con mi madre?

Maura ladeó la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–Claro, trabaja aquí, la veo todos los días. Es muy simpática.

–Eso lo dices porque no la conoces de verdad.

Maura sonrió, fue una sonrisa breve, pero suficiente para dejar a Jane boquiabierta con cara de idiota.

–Creo que tiene que ir a algún lado, detective –le recordó, notando que Jane no se movía de la puerta.

–Sí. Gracias otra vez, Dra. Isles.

–¡Oh, Dios! –Exclamó la mujer al ver a su hija herida.

–¡Ma! Baja la voz. Y estás exagerando –Miró a todos lados, suspirando aliviada al ver que los que estaban presente en la cafetería seguían con sus asuntos.

–¿Qué te pasó?

–Estoy segura que Frost o Korsak ya te pusieron al tanto.

Ángela rodó los ojos y se sentó al lado de su hija.

–¿La doctora Isles hizo eso? –dijo, observando la tirita en la nariz de su hija.

–Sí.

–Me agrada. Deberías ser más amable con ella.

Jane casi se ahoga con el café que bebía.

–¿Por qué me dices eso? –protestó, inquietada.

–No hablan –comentó. Era evidente para ella que algo no estaba bien entre las dos mujeres; apenas se dirigían la palabra cuando estaban en el mismo lugar. Eso y el hecho que Jane se comportaba de una forma muy extraña, para eso aún no encontraba una explicación.

–Ma. –Exhaló con fuerza antes de continuar–. Mis asuntos personales son míos. Mi relación con la doctora Isles es estrictamente profesional y la trato de esa forma, tal vez te estás haciendo ideas en la cabeza. Es nueva, no lleva ni una semana trabajando con nosotros, es normal que no la trate de la misma forma que lo hago con Frost o Korsak.

Ángela entrecerró los ojos, estudiando la expresión de Jane.

–Está bien –dijo entonces.

Jane suspiró aliviada sintiendo que un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros. Lo último que quería hacer era darle explicaciones a su madre.

El resto del día transcurrió de una forma tranquila, tanto que rozaba la línea del aburrimiento. Jane terminó los reportes que tenía pendiente y cuando bajó a la morgue por unos resultados, se sorprendió cuando Susie le dijo que Maura se había ido temprano. ¿Acaso no se sentía bien? Se veía bien cuando estuvo en la mañana. Y con la montaña de trabajo que tenían con los homicidios de esa semana era raro que la forense se hubiera ido tan temprano, especialmente cuando había estado haciendo tiempo extra desde que empezó a trabajar.

Jane mordió el bolígrafo, pensando en las posibles razones para que Maura se fuera temprano. Tiró el bolígrafo y el color de la camisa la dejó boquiabierta ¡podría devolverle la camisa!

Jane estacionó su auto enfrente del apartamento de la forense y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces, reuniendo el valor para salir del auto y caminar hasta la puerta. No había duda de que este era el apartamento de la forense. En ese momento dudó. ¿Qué pensaría Maura de ella? ¿Pensaría que la estaba acosando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. En una mano sostenía una bolsa de papel con la blusa lavada y doblada. Ya había conducido hasta aquí. Y era posible que Maura aceptara hablar con ella. ¡Ya estaba decidido!

Tocó la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y esperó.

La puerta se abrió unos segundos después y Jane olvidó todo lo que tenía en mente ¿cómo podía verse tan perfecta siempre?

–¿Detective?

Jane tragó en seco. Los labios se Maura se movieron pero de ellos no salió ninguna palabra, la confusión en su rostro era suficiente como para que Jane se arrepintiera de su decisión.

–Te he traído la camisa –dijo con una voz temblorosa, nerviosa.

–Oh.

Maura aceptó la bolsa y las dos se miraron sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Unos pasitos apresurados se escucharon acercándose.

–Milo –dijo Maura en un tono suave.

Jane no podía despegar los ojos niño de unos tres años que estaba abrazado a la pierna de la mujer. Maura acarició el cabello rubio del niño y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro pálido y ojos alarmados de Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: El nombre de "Milo" lo pronuncio como "Mailo" pero ustedes véanlo como se les haga más lindo. Este capítulo es más corto de lo normal, pero pronto tendré la siguiente actualización. Me alegro mucho de que les esté gustando, y mil gracias por los comments, favs, y alerts.**

* * *

El lenguaje corporal de Maura cambió por completo. El niño la miraba con grandes ojos, sosteniendo una pequeña manta entre sus brazos.

–¿Por qué has despertado, Milo? –Hizo un mechón de cabello dorado a un lado, sonriendo al notar el pucherito que hizo el niño.

Milo apretujó la manta con más fuerza y Maura se agachó para cargarlo, sosteniendo aún la bolsa de Jane.

La morena observaba el intercambio, sintiéndose un poco incomoda. El niño era muy parecido la mujer. ¿Era su hijo? ¿Acaso el padre aparecería en cualquier momento y exigiría alguna explicación de su presencia? ¿Sabría de lo ocurrido entre ellas dos? Dios, estaba pensando de más. Cuando sacudió su cabeza y miró a la rubia, se encontró con dos pares de ojos mirándola de una forma que se sintió como si la estuvieran estudiando, y el nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"_Corre, corre"_ pensó, incapaz de mover sus piernas.

El niño se acercó a Maura y susurró algo a su oído. Maura sonrió y dijo:

–Ella es la detective Rizzoli, trabaja conmigo.

Milo miró a Jane con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos parecían brillar. Su sonrisa se contagió y Jane sintió sus labios dibujar una sonrisa.

–Montos –habló por primera vez y Jane sintió que se derretía.

–¿He?

–¿También luchas con montos?

Maura esbozó su sonrisa, mirando al niño con adoración. Jane miró a Maura con una expresión confundida.

–Monstruos, no sabe pronunciarla aún.

–Sí, lucho con ellos todos los días; algunos son muy fuertes. –Hizo un gesto con su brazo para mostrar sus músculos, cambiando su tono de voz.

Milo miró a Maura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La rubia regresó al niño al suelo y este corrió con la manta entre sus manos.

–¿Quieres pasar?

Los labios de Jane se separaron, sorprendida por la proposición. Su mirada se dirigió a su carro aparcado en la calle y luego hacia Maura. Había conducido hasta aquí para entregarle la blusa, pero en el fondo, simplemente quería verla y si ella se lo permitía, hablar. Hablar sobre aquella noche. Esta era su oportunidad y la tomaría, aunque todos sus sentidos le gritaban que corriera.

Maura se hizo a un lado al ver que la morena asintió levemente. Jane caminó hasta el salón, esperando a que Maura la guiara. La casa no se comparaba con su pequeño apartamento que tenía en la ciudad. La forense vivía con comodidades que ella tan solo podía soñar tener.

–Milo, no bebas mucha agua antes de dormir –le dijo y el niño dejó su vasito entrenador sobre la mesa de centro, poniéndole ojitos.

Maura caminó hacia él, dejó la bolsa de Jane sobre el sofá y volvió a tomar al niño entre sus brazos. Jane observaba el lenguaje corporal de Maura sin poder evitar el sonreír, aunque el fondo de su estómago sintió una punzada de celos. Maura trataba a todos con amabilidad en el trabajo, incluso a aquellos que hablaban mal de ella. Verla sonreírle al niño de ese modo le recordaba que una vez esa sonrisa era dirigida a ella, pero también recordaba que fue _ella_ quien hizo que desapareciera.

–Es muy lindo tu hijo –susurró al notar que Milo la miraba por encima del hombro de Maura. La rubia la escuchó y se giró hacia ella.

–No es mi hijo –aclaró, atrapando la manta de Milo, que casi cae al suelo–. Es mi hermano.

Jane abrió sus ojos sorprendidas y aliviada. Al menos ya la posibilidad de que apareciera el padre desapareció.

–Mis padres decidieron adoptar otra vez, soy hija adoptada también.

–Oh… –Eso aclaraba varias cosas; ya estaba calculando las edades en su cabeza porque Maura tenía que tener poco más de treinta y entonces su madre no estaría en la edad de tener un hijo biológico.

–Mau –susurró el niño restregándose los ojos–. ¡Monstos!

–Los monstruos no existen, Milo. Ha sido comprobado por científicos ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la detective que asegure tu habitación? –Le dijo al niño–. ¿Detective?

Jane estaba boquiabierta, mirando entre el niño y la mujer.

–Creo que los poderes están fallando –decía el niño, mirando la manta que estaba repleta del logo de Batman.

–Milo, los poderes tampoco exis–

–¡Sabes qué, pequeño! –Exclamó Jane, recriminado a Maura con la mirada ¿cómo iba a decirle eso?, entonces se acercó a ellos, tocando la manta con sus dedos–. Oh…guau…esta manta tiene mucho poder.

–¿En serio? –Preguntaron los dos a la vez; los ojos de Milo se habían abierto como platos, feliz y Maura la miraba sorprendida antes de sonreír, esperando a ver con qué más saldría la morena.

–Oh sí, tienes el poder de la noche contigo. –Se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada al escucharse a sí misma–. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

–No. –El niño se movió emocionado en los brazos de Maura que tuvo que sostenerlo con más fuerza.

–Esta manta te protegerá siempre, ningún monstruo se podrá acercar a ti en la noche.

–Pero… –susurró cabizbajo, y Maura apartó el mechón rebelde, mirándolo preocupada–. Los montos me despertaron.

–Puedo asegurarme personalmente de que tu cuarto esté libre de monstruos.

–¿Cómo, detective?

–Tú me puedes llamar Jane, pequeño, así me llamo. –Miró de reojo a Maura que apartó su mirada de ella.

–¡Jane!

–Oh, ¿Su nombre sí lo puedes decir? –Maura fingió un tono dolido.

–Es muy fácil –contestó, Milo–. ¿Cómo, cómo? –Preguntó a Jane.

Jane hizo a un lado su chaqueta y se quitó la placa dorada del cinturón para mostrársela al niño.

–Le tienen miedo a esto.

Milo tomó la placa en sus manos, observado cada pequeño detalle. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

–¡Vamos!

Jane buscó los ojos de Maura y esta asintió.

–A dormir, sígueme, Jane. –Se dirigió a las escaleras, subiendo a un ritmo lento con Milo en sus brazos. Jane permaneció en el lugar por varios segundos hasta que sacudió la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre de los labios de Maura una vez más.

"No te hagas ilusiones, Jane" –Pensó, siguiendo a Maura, sonriéndole al niño que la observaba por encima del hombro de la rubia.

Maura se ocupó de acomodar a Milo en la cama y cubrirlo con su manta. Caminó hasta la puerta y apoyó su espalda en la pared, haciéndole un gesto a Jane con su mano para que se encargara del resto. Jane nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida, bueno, eso no era cierto; Maura la ponía nerviosa con mucha regularidad.

–Asegúrate de chequear debajo de la cama –recordó Milo.

Maura había cruzado sus brazos sobre el pecho, y seguía con la mirada a la morena que caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, mostrando su placa. Era imposible no sonreír al ver ese lado de la mujer, parecía otro niño.

–No olvides el armario –añadió Maura.

Jane se detuvo en sus pasos, sorprendida al escuchar esa voz; estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que se había olvidado de la presencia de la mujer.

–¡Sí! –acordó el niño.

Jane caminó hasta el armario y lo abrió de repente, mostrando su placa, pero nada pasó.

–Puedo confirmar que tu habitación está libre de monstruos, pequeño Milo. –Tomó la libertad de sentarse al borde de la cama.

Maura descruzó sus brazos, frunciendo los labios. ¿Cómo podía Jane ser así de cariñosa con Milo y haberle hecho tanto daño a ella?

"Fue solo una noche, Maura. Una noche no significa nada para muchas personas" –Se dijo a sí misma. Era algo que se había dicho muchas veces, ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero entonces recordaba cada detalle de aquella noche, había estado segura que no había sido solo 'una noche más' ni para ella, ni para Jane. Pero a las malas ha aprendido que no hay nada seguro en este mundo. La ciencia era lo único que conocía como algo seguro, y hasta eso a veces erraba.

La voz de Milo la sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada hacia él.

–Yo no tengo una. –señaló con su pequeño dedo la placa de Jane–. ¿Y si mañana regresan?

–Estoy segura que la manta y Maura te protegerán –susurró, observando los rasgos de Milo; era impresionante el parecido que tenía con Maura.

–Pero le tienen miedo.

–¡Entonces te conseguiré una!

–¿En serio?

–¡Claro!

–¿Seré detective?

–Con una de estas claro que sí.

El niño rio feliz, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la manta.

–Milo, a dormir –dijo Maura, apagando la luz.

La habitación quedó a oscuras pero a los pocos segundos se iluminó lo suficiente cuando el techo resplandeció con estrellas.

–Buenas noches, pequeño.

–Buenas noches Jane, Mau.

–Eres muy buena con los niños –decía Maura, bajando las escaleras hacia el salón.

–Tengo una familia muy grande, he tenido que cuidar a muchos primos. –Volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Maura no dijo una palabra más hasta que llegaron al salón. Jane se mantuvo de pie al lado del sofá, incomoda por el silencio que reinó; definitivamente era más fácil dirigirse a la mujer con Milo, o cualquier otra persona presente.

–¿Deseas algo de beber? –preguntó desde la cocina.

–No, gracias, así estoy bien. –Frunció el ceño al escucharse. Un vaso de agua no estaría mal, sentía que su boca se sacaba… algo que pasaba mucho alrededor de la mujer. Pero como muchas veces antes, había hablado antes de pensar.

Maura bebió un poco de agua y caminó hasta el salón, quedando a unos pies de ella. El aire se sentía tenso y las dos parecían estar mudas ante la presencia de la otra.

–No era necesario que me trajeras la blusa, podías haberla devuelto mañana en el trabajo.

–Amm. –Todas las respuestas a las posibles preguntas que Maura le podía haber hecho desaparecieron de su mente y ahora se sentía como una idiota ahí, sin palabras y sin una buena razón para haber buscado la dirección de la mujer y conducir más de veinte minutos para… ¿devolverle una blusa? … No.

–Susie me dijo que saliste temprano… No sabía si te había pasado algo, si estabas bien. –Ahora que escuchaba su 'gran' razón para llegar hasta aquí, no pudo sentirse más idiota de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero esa era la verdad. No importaba si no era una buena razón. Su preocupación era genuina y eso era lo que importaba.

–Estoy bien –aseguró con un tono neutro–. Mis padres tenían negocios que atender y la nana de Milo ha enfermado. –¿Por qué le estaba dando una explicación?

–Ah… –El silencio que prosiguió fue aplastante.

Maura no se inmutaba a establecer una conversación ¿por qué querría? Los ojos de Maura eran los mismos con que la miraban en el trabajo, y Jane sintió otra punzada de dolor. El remordimiento la estaba comiendo viva y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

–Maura. –El nombre escapó de sus labios y se mordió la lengua al hacerlo, esperando escuchar algún reproche. Pero no llegó. Maura simplemente la miraba con una expresión vacía, distante.

–Creo que ya es tarde, detective.

–En algún momento tendremos que hablar, Maura… Y me tendrás que escuchar.

–Es lo que no entiende, usted no tiene que explicarme nada.

–Eso no es cierto, Maura. Tú y yo sabemos que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Maura se negó a mirarle a los ojos, si lo hacía iba a sucumbir a sus deseos. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con la mirada fija en la pared enfrente de ella. Un resoplido de la morena llegó a sus oídos y lo siguiente que vio fue la mujer pasar enfrente de ella con pasos apresurados. La puerta se cerró y Maura se apoyó en ella por varios segundos antes de subir a su habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y se sentó al borde de la cama. Abrió la mesita de noche y busco en el fondo de ella un trozo de papel arrugado. Era el trozo de papel que le recordaba que no podía volver a cometer el mismo error. Sus manos aún temblaban al sostenerlo, y siempre eran las mismas palabras las que aparecían en él: _"Feliz Año Nuevo"_


	5. Chapter 5

El día estaba de asco. Dos días lloviendo era demasiado; no había nada de sol, todo estaba mojado y, para hacerlo mejor, afectaba el humor de la detective de una forma muy negativa.

Aún no habían atrapado el culpable de los dos homicidios. Habían llegado a un camino sin salida, lo cual no ayudaba tampoco y empeoraba su humor mucho más. El único lado positivo de la situación era que el asesino no había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, de momento.

Ahora estaban en la escena de otro homicidio, esperando a que la forense llegara.

–Esto ayudará. –Frost se le unió, acercándole un vaso con café–. ¿Maura no ha llegado?

Jane resopló y tomó un sorbo del café. Ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar a Frost y Korsak dirigirse a la forense por su nombre en vez de su título, como ella tenía que hacerlo. El intercambio que habían tenido una semana atrás en la casa de Maura no había cambiado las cosas.

–¿Por qué no entras? Los forenses están ansiosos por empezar.

–Sabes que a Maura no le gusta que toquen nada hasta que ella haya examinado el cuerpo. –Refunfuñó, sosteniendo con más fuerza el paraguas, al sentir que la lluvia caía con más fuerza–. La esperaré aquí.

Frost la miró de reojo, suspirando.

–Debe de estar a punto de llegar. Avisó que llegaría un poco más tarde.

Jane miró su reloj, frunciendo el ceño. No era normal que Maura llegara tarde. Era una de las cosas que había notado de la rubia.

–Estaré dentro de la casa, no quiero arruinar mis zapatos nuevos con esta lluvia.

La detective mantuvo su mirada sobre él hasta que desapareció dentro de la casa.

–García –gritó.

El policía en un impermeable de color amarillo se volteó.

–Termina de cerrar el perímetro con la cinta, no quiero ningún vecino curioseando.

El hombre miró alrededor de la casa y luego al rostro serio de la detective. No veía la urgencia en cerrar el perímetro si con la lluvia apenas se veía algo. Pero estaba al tanto de que la morena no había estado de humor últimamente; había escuchado los rumores de que explotaba con cualquier cosa. Así que García se tragó sus comentarios y siguió las órdenes que le habían dado.

–Fred, ayúdame con esto.

Jane escuchó cómo García le pedía ayuda a su compañero. Los pantalones de Jane comenzaban a mojarse y gruñó. Sí que estaba odiando esos días de lluvia. Resignada, abrió la puerta de su auto y cerró el paragua, entrando con cuidado para no mojar el asiento. Su brazo se movió y chequeó la hora en un acto de reflejo.

"¿Dónde estará Maura?" –Pensó, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, escuchando la lluvia. No todo era malo después de todo; el sonido logró relajarla un poco.

Unos segundos después, abrió los ojos y bebió un poco más del café, saboreando el sabor y calor al deslizarse por su garganta. Se sentía un poco decepcionada consigo misma. Confundida, frustrada y demás cosas que no podía poner en palabras, en parte porque ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. Maura seguía tratándola con frialdad. Algunas veces parecía que las cosas iban mejorando entre ellas pero entonces, de repente, volvía a cero.

Jane se mordió el labio para no soltar un grito de frustración. Sus ojos captaron el reflejo de unas luces en el espejo retrovisor. Dejó el vaso de café en el portavasos y giró su cuerpo en el asiento para ver quién había sido la persona que había aparcado detrás de su auto.

–Maura. –Susurró al reconocer al auto. Agarró el paraguas, abrió la puerta con prisa y caminó hasta la de Maura, mirándola a través del cristal.

La rubia le hizo una seña con su mano para que diera la vuelta. Jane asintió y corrió hasta la puerta del pasajero, abriéndola al escuchar el clic del seguro.

–Ten cuidado de mojar el asiento con el paraguas –advirtió.

–¿No tienes paraguas? Te hemos estado esperando.

–Sí tengo pero lo olvidé en casa cuando fui a almorzar. –Se inspeccionó con la mirada, arrugando los labios al pensar que su vestido quedaría empapado en el corto tramo que había entre el auto y la escena del crimen.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué has llegado tan tarde? –Intentó decirlo con el tono más amable posible. No quería empeorar las cosas entre ellas, no más de lo que ya estaba.

–Creo que lo acabas de hacer. –Apagó el auto y cruzó sus manos sobre sus piernas, mirando a la morena por primera vez desde que se sentó.

Después de varios segundos en silencio, continuó, y Jane le agradeció mentalmente porque estaba a punto de abrir la boca y soltar algún comentario sarcástico que no ayudaría para nada.

–Milo ha enfermado, tiene fiebre y tos. –Giró su cabeza hacia la ventanilla, intentando evitar que Jane se percatara de lo preocupada que estaba. Era un niño, los niños se enfermaban… Y ella era médico, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Pero no podía evitarlo; era su hermanito.

–Maura…

La rubia dio un brinco por la sorpresa al sentir la mano reconfortante de Jane sobre su muslo.

–Lo siento… No fue mi intención hacer… –apartó su mano rápidamente, maldiciéndose a sí misma.

–La nana se ha quedado con él. Estará bien. –Mordió su labio inferior al escuchar un leve temblor en su voz.

–Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo.

La rubia la miró a los ojos, manteniendo sus miradas por varios segundos hasta que Maura rompió la conexión.

–Ahora necesito un paraguas.

Jane quedó boquiabierta por varios segundos; no se esperara esas palabras para nada.

–Está bien. –Se volteó agarrando el paraguas, abriendo la puerta del auto para salir. Maura salió una vez que Jane estaba al lado de su puerta, esperándola.

–Vamos por la acera. Imagino que no querrás lodo en esos tacones.

La forense estuvo a punto de contestar pero en vez de palabras fue un gemido lo que salió de sus labios al sentir el brazo de Jane alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a ella para compartir mejor el paraguas.

–¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? –comentó Korsak, observando entre las rejillas de la ventana a las mujeres que se acercaban.

–Oh… Primera vez que no las veo con un metro de distancia entre ellas.

–No me creo para nada que algo no haya pasado entre ellas. El trato es muy diferente hacia Jane. –Al menos Jane estaba intentando ser más amable con la forense, aunque el trato hacia ella fuera el mismo. Lo cual lo hacía pensar, ¿la del problema era Maura?

–Creo que Jane nos subestima como detectives si piensa que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que algo está fuera de lugar.

–Niño –dijo Korsak con un tono burlón–. Creo que toda la estación se ha dado cuenta de eso, hasta Ángela.

–Mi punto precisamente.

–¡Dra. Isles! –exclamó el detective mayor cuando las mujeres atravesaron la puerta.

–Detectives. –Sonrió y miró alrededor, buscando el cuerpo de la víctima.

–El cuerpo está en el cuarto de arriba. No he permitido que nadie toque nada.

–Gracias Korsak. Perdonen por la demora. Surgió algo que requería mi atención y el tráfico está muy pesado por la tormenta.

–No te preocupes –se adelantó a decir Jane, ganándose las miradas curiosas de los dos detectives. Jane sintió sus miradas y los miró de reojo con una expresión seria. Frost aclaró su garganta y siguió a la forense por las escaleras.

–Tienes que bajarle un poco a tu aura –murmuró Korsak, caminando a su lado.

Jane resopló encogiendo sus hombros.

–¿Has estado leyendo horóscopos otra vez?

–No tiene nada que ver con los horóscopos.

–Claro. –Hizo caso omiso al comentario del hombre; ahora toda su atención estaba en la mujer que se ponía unos guantes de látex. A malas maneras aprendió que debía esperar a que Maura hiciera su observación, sin hacer ninguna pregunta hasta que la forense estuviera lista para compartir sus hallazgos.

Maura se agachó al lado del cuerpo, examinando las marcas que tenía la víctima alrededor del cuello. Los ojos de Jane estaban clavados en ella; cada movimiento, cada palabra que decía. Nunca, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos, llegó a pensar alguna vez que una escena de crimen podría tener algo atractivo. Tener un médico forense como Maura debía ser ilegal.

–Entonces… –dijo, unos minutos después con un tono cauteloso–. ¿Nos puedes decir algo sobre la sangre en la blusa?

Maura alzó la mirada por un instante para mirar a la detective a los ojos. Ya le había explicado la naturaleza de las marcas en el cuello de la víctima; parecía ser un típico intento de suicido, pero la sangre en la blusa no tenía explicación.

–La señora Kren no tiene heridas visibles. –Observó la vestimenta de la mujer, no podía examinarla mejor aquí–. Tendré más información cuando tenga el cuerpo en la morgue.

–¿Solo tiene esa mancha de sangre? No hay sangre en el suelo ni en ningún otro lugar–comentó la detective.

–¿La habrán cambiado de ropa? –añadió, Frost.

–No puedo confirmar que sea sangre. –La forense se incorporó quitándose los guantes. Los tres detectives la miraban boquiabiertas.

–¿En serio? –Se quejó Jane con un tono incrédulo–. Es obvio que es sangre.

La mirada tajante que recibió de Maura la silenció.

–Detective Rizzoli.

El tono de Maura hizo que los dos hombres se miraran nerviosos, esperando a que la guerra entre las dos mujeres comenzara en cualquier momento.

–¿Le debo recordar que no me gusta adivinar?

Los ojos de la morena se entornaron y sus labios se pusieron tensos. No era posible que esto estuviera pasando otra vez. ¿Acaso nunca iba a llegar a ningún lado con la mujer? ¿Ni siquiera a un acuerdo? Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Jane no se hubiera quedado callada. La guerra hubiera empezado y por nada del mundo se hubiera dado por vencida. Pero Maura era su bandera blanca. Así que se tragó sus protestas y dijo:

–Entonces esperaré los resultados.

Maura pareció ser la sorprendida ahora. Jane sonrió para sus adentros al notar el cambio en la expresión de Maura; no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta. Punto para Jane.

–Ya terminé, trasladen el cuerpo a la morgue lo más pronto posible. –Uno de sus forenses asintió y llamó a los otros para empezar a hacer sus trabajos.

Maura salió de la habitación con pasos apresurados y bajó la escalera. Al llegar al portal se detuvo en seco; aún llovía sin cesar y con tanta fuerza que apenas podía divisar su auto.

–Creo que necesitaras esto.

La voz de Jane la tomó por sorpresa y dio un respingo, colocando su mano sobre su pecho.

–¡Por Dios! Deja de hacer eso –habló, intentando controlar sus latidos descontrolados.

–No pensé que te asustarías tan fácil. No era mi intención.

Maura decidió ignorar su comentario y sostuvo con más fuerza el bolso que sostenía entre sus manos.

–Tú también la necesitaras.

Por un instante Jane no entendió a qué se refería, pero entonces cayó en cuenta que hablaba del paraguas.

–Sí. Pero estoy segura que mi vestimenta no vale un tercio de lo que cuesta ese vestido. Puedo acompañarte hasta tu auto.

Maura consideró su propuesta y terminó asintiendo levemente, esperando a sentir el brazo de Jane alrededor de su cintura una vez más. Pero esta vez eso no ocurrió. Jane había mantenido la distancia, sosteniendo la sombrilla con las dos manos. Las dos corrieron hasta el auto y Maura entró en él rápidamente. Bajó la ventanilla un poco y le dio las gracias a la detective que se quedó ahí, hasta que el auto de la forense desapareció.

–Ya quisiera tener un auto como la de la reina de la muerte –comentó uno de los policías en el portal de la casa.

Jane, que estaba cerrando y escurriendo su paraguas en el portal, se detuvo en seco y miró con seriedad y confusión a los dos hombres.

–¿A quién llaman reina de la muerte? –preguntó, desprendiendo veneno en sus palabras.

Los dos policías permanecieron en silencio, temiendo una explosión de la detective.

–Ammm. –Uno de ellos comenzó. ¿Qué podría pasar? Casi todos en la comisaría llamaban de esa forma a la forense–. Es el apodo de la doctora Isles, detective Rizzoli.

En dos largos pasos, el rostro de Jane quedó a unos centímetros del policía.

–Vuelvo a escuchar "reina de la muerte" refiriéndose a la doctora Isles, una compañera de trabajo, y se la verán conmigo. ¿Entendieron? –Lanzó una mirada al otro policía y este asintió bruscamente al ver el fuego en la mirada de la mujer.

En la entrada de la casa Frost y Korsak observaban la escena desarrollarse.

Jane presionó el botón en el elevador que la llevaría a la morgue. Dos horas habían pasado y no habían escuchado ninguna noticia de Maura. Y como había estado haciendo hasta ahora, se ofreció para ser ella la que bajaba a la morgue. Pudo haber llamado, pero quería aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para ver a la mujer.

Susie estaba hablando con otra criminalista, pero al ver a la detective se detuvo y la saludó.

–Hola, Susie. ¿Has visto la doctora Isles?

–Está en su oficina, detective.

Las tres mujeres se voltearon al escuchar una puerta cerrarse.

–Ahí está.

Maura cerró la puerta de su oficina y se giró con su mano en el bolso, guardando las llaves. Cuando alzó la mirada se detuvo en seco, pero se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa.

–Detective Rizzoli, iba a subir para llevarle los resultados de la autopsia. –Siguió caminando y Jane la siguió con la mirada antes de apresurarse para caminar a su lado.

Maura presionó el botón y de su bolso sacó una carpeta, entregándosela a la morena que la recibió.

–¿Ya terminaste con el día? –preguntó mientras ojeaba los resultados de la autopsia.

–Sí. –Permaneció con su mirada enfocada en la puerta del elevador.

–¿Cómo sigue Milo?

–Un poco mejor. Ya está con mi madre.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Jane esperó a que Maura saliera primero.

–Detectives, la detective Rizzoli tiene los resultados de la autopsia. La mancha de su ropa sí era sangre. –Pausó al escuchar cómo Jane intentaba detener su risa–. El laboratorio aún no tiene los resultados que ordené, pero el ADN debe ayudarles con la investigación.

–Gracias, doc.

–Frost, tenemos que interrogar el hermano de la señora Kren otra vez.

El hombre se levantó de la silla y se puso la chaqueta.

–¡Maura! –exclamó al recordar algo que quería decirle–. Esta noche nos reuniremos en el Dirty Robber, ¿deseas unirte? Habrá especial por ser viernes.

–Gracias, pero…

–Acompáñanos, doctora. –Jane la interrumpió–. Sería una buena ocasión para conocerla mejor.

Maura sintió la presión de las miradas de los detectives y no pudo negarse.

Jane jugaba con la botella de cerveza vacía, deslizándola sobre la mesa de un lado a otro entre sus manos.

–Te dije que no vendría –exhaló con fuerza, doblando sus hombros decepcionada.

–Aún es temprano, Jane.

Jane suspiró

–Iré por otra cerveza.

Frost asintió. Jane hizo camino entre la gente hasta llegar a la barra. En el camino se había encontrado con Korsak que regresaba a la mesa con un plato de alitas de pollo y unas hamburguesas.

"Esta será la última" pensaba. No quería beber demasiado porque sabía que si tomaba más de dos, no se detendría y terminaría yendo a casa en un taxi.

–Detective.

Los sentidos de Jane se dispararon al escuchar ese tono de voz. Maura estaba sentada enfrente de Frost, donde ella había estado hace un minuto.

–Pensé que ya no vendrías. –Se sentó al lado de la rubia, intentando ocultar la sorpresa que sintió al verla.

–Siento haber tardado tanto.

Los dos hombres comían, observando el intercambio entre las dos mujeres. Habían planeado el encuentro para 'obligar' que las dos interactuaran más. Aunque por un momento pensaron que Maura no iba a aparecer. De momento todo iba bien; Jane y Maura estaban hablando y eso era bueno.

–Ey, Jane –comentó Korsak, limpiando los residuos de comida de sus labios con una servilleta–. ¿Sabías que Maura nunca ha comido hamburguesas?

–¿Qué? –Preguntó incrédula, mirando a la mujer–. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Nunca has comido McDonalds?

Las mejillas de Maura se enrojecieron.

–Es comida chatarra. –Estaba segura que no podía ser la única persona en el mundo que nunca haya comido una hamburguesa.

–Tampoco le gusta la cerveza –añadió Frost.

Jane juró que su quijada había aterrizado en la mesa, y así permaneció, boquiabierta por varios segundos.

–¡Eso hay que cambiarlo! –exclamó, acercando el plato con su hamburguesa aún intacta.

–No como comida chatarra, detective.

–Eso es porque no has probado las hamburguesas de Joey, ni mi cerveza. –Frunció los labios al escuchar que seguía refiriéndose a ella por su título.

Jane agarró un cuchillo de mesa y dividió la hamburguesa por la mitad.

–Aquí tienes. –Acercó la comida a la rubia que hizo una mueca–. Prueba cosas nuevas –dijo y tragó en seco al ver el brillo que se reflejó por un segundo en los ojos de la mujer.

–Solo una vez. –Las palabras salieron de sus labios y mordió un trozo de la hamburguesa.

Algo en el interior de Jane se sacudió al escuchar las palabras de Maura, ¿acaso estaba hablando con doble sentido? ¿O ella estaba viendo cosas donde no las había?

–¿Entonces?

–No está nada mal. –Se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta, sonriendo al ver como los detectives celebraban como si hubiese sido un gran logro.

–No te brindaré cerveza porque veo que ya tienes vino.

Frost y Korsak estaban orgullosos de sí mismos. Una hora conversando y todo marchaba a la perfección; Jane y Maura a veces hablaban la una con la otra aunque seguían usando sus títulos profesionales.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó Korsak alucinando. La atención de las dos mujeres estaba ahora en él y en Frost que se encogía de los hombros–. ¡No puedo creer que todavía estés así por ella!

–¿Quién es Melanie? –preguntó Maura.

–Es su ex, lo dejó a principio de año –le informó Korsak.

–Oh… –Bebió un sorbo más de su vino, sin saber qué decir.

–No es buena para ti, Frost. Te dejó por otro sin pensarlo dos veces –decía, Korsak–. Ya hará cinco meses, necesitas seguir adelante, encontrar alguien que te merezcas.

–Fácil para ti decirlo. Es duro seguir adelante cuando te dejan así, sin saber el por qué.

Los labios de Maura formaron una fina línea, identificándose con las palabras del hombre.

–Porque no le importabas, ¿de qué otra manera explicarías que saliera con otro, estando contigo? –explicó Jane.

Maura sostuvo su copa con tanta fuerza que podría romperla en cualquier momento.

–O simplemente jugó contigo, tal vez no fuiste más que eso: un juego.

Las palabras de la forense hicieron que los tres callaran y la miraran cabizbaja.

–Disculpen, necesito un poco de aire. –Esperó a que Jane se moviera, así ella podría salir.

–¿Aire fresco? Pero si está lloviendo –dijo Korsak.

–¿Dijimos algo mal? –preguntó Frost.

Jane permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar. La conversación se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, intentando entender la reacción repentina de Maura.

–¡Jane! ¿A dónde vas? –exclamó el hombre mayor cuando Jane se apresuró entre la gente.

–¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Frost, observando por la ventana a Jane pasar corriendo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

–A saber.

Jane salió por la puerta corriendo. No encontraba a Maura por ningún lado, tal vez había ido al lado contrario. Se detuvo por un minuto, sintiendo como su ropa se adhería a su piel y miró a hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento.

–¡Isles! –gritó y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, mirando a todos lados. La lluvia era tan fuerte que apenas podía ver a dos metros de ella.

Una figura llamó su atención pero se decepcionó al acercarse y notar que no era Maura. En su visión periférica percibió un movimiento y giró su cuerpo en su dirección, apresurando sus pasos, siguiendo a la figura.

–¡Dra. Isles! –gritó y corrió al notar que la mujer no se detenía–. ¡Maura! –La mujer se detuvo.

Jane sostuvo su brazo y la hizo girar, mirándola a los ojos. El ruido a su alrededor desapareció, fue como si hubiera puesto el mundo en mute. Lo único que su mente registraba era las gotas de agua deslizándose por el rostro de la rubia y cómo su cabello se adhería a su mejilla.

–Maura…


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Perdonen por la demora para este capítulo. He tenido una semana bien ajetreada aparte de otras cosas. Mucha cabeza para escribir no tenía.

Este capítulo me ha gustado escribirlo :) espero que a vosotras también. Gracias por la paciencia y la espera :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Maura tiró de su brazo con fuerza librándose del agarre de Jane y siguió caminando hacia su auto. Jane la siguió sin darse por vencida.

–¡Maura!

–Déjeme en paz, detective. –Abrió la puerta del auto pero Jane la detuvo y cerró la puerta, atrapando el brazo de la rubia nuevamente para que no intentara abrirla otra vez–. Está colmando mi paciencia –dijo entre dientes.

–¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué te has ido de esa forma?

Los labios de Maura se separaron y sus ojos se abrieron incrédula. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer, una detective, fuera tan ignorante? ¿Acaso era tan ciega que en verdad no veía los motivos para que reaccionara de esa forma?

–Maura… ¿Acaso crees que fue un juego? –preguntó intentando ocultar la inseguridad que sintió al hacer esa simple pregunta, pero falló miserablemente; su tono la delató.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Vamos Maur… tú lo dijiste. –Soltó el brazo de la mujer, devolviéndole su espacio personal.

Maura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando seriamente a la morena. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y Jane se acercó un poco más para mirarla a los ojos. Al diablo el espacio personal. Necesitaba estar cerca de la mujer, necesitaba ver sus ojos y su expresión. Necesitaba hacer de sus inseguridades y dudas a un lado… Y Maura era la única que podía ayudarla.

–Esa noche… Esa noche no fue un juego.

–¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Qué tipo de persona se march… –Se mordió la lengua antes de continuar; no podía permitirse mostrarle vulnerable. No a los ojos de Jane Rizzoli.

–No entiendo por qué me tratas de este modo –dijo en un tono derrotado con toda la sinceridad del mundo. A veces sentía, no, estaba segura que no estaban en la misma página. Algunas veces, por instantes, pensaba que había llegado a un mutuo acuerdo con la forense; un trato amigable, poder hablar sin necesidad de comentarios de más o con tratos de indiferencia.

Maura permaneció en silencio por unos instantes. No sabía qué decir. Sí, tenía miles de pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero sus labios estaban sellados. La pregunta era ¿Por qué no tratarla de ese modo? Se lo merecía.

–No pretendas que lo que ocurrió tuvo alguna importancia para ti. –Las palabras salieron de sus labios por sí solas y cuando llegaron a sus oídos se sorprendió de sí misma. Y entonces sintió la necesidad de escapar. Ella nunca soltaba sus pensamientos de esa forma, sin pensar antes de hablar. Es no era ella. Pero eso era el efecto que tenía Jane sobre ella. Desde que la conoció sintió una sensación de libertad con la morena. No era la doctora Isles, la antisocial y la inepta cuando se trataba de socializar con las personas. Era simplemente Maura. Con Jane hablar había sido fácil, hasta se atrevía a decir que agradable. Muy agradable. Jane se había reído siempre que agregaba pedazos de información irrelevante a la conversación. Nunca nadie le había parecido gracioso esa parte de ella, todo lo contrario, le habían llamado "rara" y de más cosas.

Había pensado que estaba lista para esta confrontación, pero se había equivocado. Nada la podía haber preparado para esto. Ni siquiera el tiempo.

Intentó abrir la puerta una vez más pero, otra vez, fue detenida por el agarre firme de Jane. La paciencia de Maura se esfumó.

–Eso no es cierto. Sí importó.

–¡No! –gritó.

Jane soltó su brazo, sorprendida ante la reacción inesperada de la mujer que siempre había mantenido un porte sereno.

–Sí me importó. Me importa. –El espacio entre ellas se hizo más estrecho. La mirada de Maura se clavó en sus ojos, y en ese momento se sintió tan pequeña.

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? –Espetó. Ya no podía contenerse un segundo más, estaba a punto de explotar.

–No puedes hablar por mí como si supieras lo que pienso o siento. –Intentaba mantener su tono neutral para no empeorar la situación, algo que se estaba haciendo más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba.

–Tus acciones hablaron por ti. –Inhaló con fuerza, apartando un mechón de pelo mojado de su rostro; se sentía helado sobre su mejilla ardiente–. Me dejaste con una nota. Después de… –Se tragó las palabras. La herida se sentía tan fresca que era inconcebible que casi cinco meses habían pasado desde entonces–. "Feliz año nuevo" –citó en un tono sarcástico.

Jane se mantuvo indiferente al escuchar las palabras. Sí, eso decía la nota, ¿qué tenía? Era Nochevieja.

Los labios de Maura se separaron varias veces antes de ladear la cabeza.

–¿Feliz año nuevo? –Explotó hablando rápido y articulando con sus manos en frustración–. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Me… Me entregué a ti como nunca lo había hecho con alguien. Sentí. Fui muy ingenua al pensar que tu sentiste lo mismo. Fui muy ingenua al pensar que para ti esa noche no fue más que eso: una noche–. De repente se calló y Jane la miró confundida por el cambio inesperado otra vez.

Maura se apoyó en la puerta de su auto y cerró los ojos por un instante, sintiendo las gotas de agua golpear su rostro.

–Maura… –susurró, notando lo abatida que se veía la rubia.

–Me sentí como una cualquiera –dijo en un susurro, pero Jane estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla. Estuvo a punto de contradecirla pero Maura continuó–. Me entregué a ti y a la mañana siguiente te largaste deseándome un feliz año en una nota… –Abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta que su visión se aclaró sobre el rostro estupefacto de Jane.

Jane había quedado boquiabierta. Las palabras de Maura resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Un sonido desconocido para ella escapó de sus labios al caer en cuenta de su error. ¿Cómo pudo…?

–Maura, yo no… –No estaba segura si la humedad que corría por el rostro de la mujer era la lluvia o sus lágrimas.

–No diga nada. Ya fue suficiente –Abrió la puerta del auto y entró en él lo más rápido posible, aprovechando que Jane no pudo siquiera moverse por lo atónita que había quedado.

Jane no pudo hacer más que seguir con la mirada el auto de la mujer. Alzó lentamente su mano hasta cubrir sus labios. Las palabras de Maura se sintieron como un golpe que la dejó sin aliento. Sus piernas tomaron vida propia y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda colisionó con un auto.

"Maura" –pensó y cerró los ojos con fuerzas.

No estaba segura de cómo o cuándo había subido a su auto, encendido el motor y puesto en marcha. Cuando por fin se detuvo, apagó el motor, y su cabeza golpeó el volante, soltando un suspiro seguido de un gruñido. Había llegado hasta aquí… Y necesitaba hablar.

Cuando tocó la puerta sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento en lo más profundo de su estómago. Giró sobre sus talones decidida a marcharse, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la detuvo. Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

–¿!Jane!?

Jane se encogió de los hombros al escuchar su nombre y se giró lentamente.

–Ma.

–¿!Qué haces en la lluvia!? Entra. ¡Por Dios, vas a enfermar!

Jane entró en la casa, mirando alrededor para evitar tener que mirar a su madre a los ojos. Sus manos las había cruzado sobre su pecho, protegiéndose del frío y para que no le temblaran por los nervios que sentía.

–Necesito hablar contigo, Ma –dijo después que su madre la había estado mirando por varios segundos esperando a que dijera algo.

–Primero sube al baño y báñate. En tu habitación debe haber algo que aún te sirva.

Jane asintió sin decir una palabra; no confiaba en su voz, aún no. Ángela siguió con la mirada a su hija hasta que había desaparecido al subir las escaleras, caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar una sopa de pollo con vegetales.

Ya había pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos y Jane aún no bajaba. Ángela la esperaba sentada en la mesa, mordiendo su dedo pulgar inquieta por saber qué era lo que ocurría con su hija. Nunca antes la había visto tan… decaída. Al escuchar unos pasos miró a su lado, observando a Jane bajar por las escaleras. La mujer se sentó enfrente de ella.

–¿Quieres comer sopa?

–No tengo hambre.

–Entonces… ¿Qué pasa, hija?

Jane permaneció en silencio varios minutos y Ángela esperó pacientemente.

–Es Maura… Lo he arruinado.

–Pensé que ya estabas bien con la doctora.

–Creo que nunca lo estuvimos… Ma tengo que decirte algo.

Ángela asintió, alentándola a que continuara.

No podía decirlo. Siempre que lo intentaba se quedaba a mudas y sus labios solo se movían. Así que pensó que era más fácil mostrarle. Jane sacó su celular y buscó en sus fotos hasta que encontrar lo que buscaba, lo colocó sobre la mesa y lo deslizó hasta su madre. La mujer agarró el celular, estudiando la imagen que brillaba en la pantalla, sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco a la vez que caía en cuenta.

–Esta foto es de Nochevieja… –Era idéntica a la que le había entregado cuando Jane regresó de Nueva York, pero esta foto tenía una pequeña diferencia: al lado de Jane estaba otra mujer.

–Maura… –Alzó su mirada para mirar a su hija antes de volver a observar la imagen solamente para confirmar que era cierto lo que sus ojos habían visto–. …Conocías a Maura… –No sabía si reprimir la emoción que sintió en ese momento. Era obvio que algo estaba fuera de lugar con las dos mujeres, lo supo desde el primer instante que las vio a las dos juntas. Pero no estaba segura de qué era, además de que Jane le había negado que se conocían…

–¿Por qué me negaste que se habían conocido?

–Porque es muy complicado.

–Es complicado si así lo haces. –Deslizó el celular de vuelta hacia su hija y cruzó los brazos, esperando una explicación.

–No solo la conocí esa noche. –Tragó en seco. El haber conocido a Maura antes de que empezara a trabajar para Boston no era la única confesión que tenía que hacer. Pero si quería hablar con su madre para que la aconsejara, entonces era necesaria toda la verdad–. Estuve con ella esa noche.

–Eso lo pude ver en la foto.

–No… O sea sí, estuve con ella... pero me refiero a estar… _con ella. _–Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa al escuchar lo nerviosa que se escuchaba.

El rostro de Ángela cambió a una expresión confusa.

–No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, Janie –dijo entonces.

Jane exhaló con fuerza.

–Tuvimos relaciones sexuales esa noche–soltó con tal rapidez que apenas se le entendió, pero el rostro de su madre fue suficiente para dejarle saber que sí había entendido a la perfección.

Jane se preocupó por su madre al ver que no decía nada, apenas se movía y hasta llegó a pensar que no podía respirar. Ángela se levantó de un respingó que hizo que Jane saltara sorprendida en su silla. Esto era lo que más temía: la reacción de su madre.

Los segundos se sintieron como horas. Ángela caminaba de un lado a otro y Jane no hacía más que observarla en silencio.

–¿Desde cuándo eres lesbiana?

Jane hizo una mueca al escuchar esa pregunta. No se había puesto a pensar en etiquetas ni siquiera se había cuestionado su sexualidad. Lo que tuvo con Maura se sintió tan natural que ninguna de esas cosas fue necesaria.

–Maura ha sido la primera mujer con la que he estado –confesó.

Su madre tomó asiento y respiró profundamente varias veces.

–¿Te habías sentido atraída por mujeres antes? –preguntó en un tono tranquilo, lo cual desconcertó mucho a Jane.

–Emm… Sí, pero Maura es diferente.

–Diferente cómo. –Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

Jane frunció los labios.

–¿Eso es todo? ¿No gritos ni reproches? –Ahora la atónita era ella.

–Jane… No puedo negarte que. –Movía las manos en el aire, intentando buscar la palabra adecuada–…tu confesión ha sido una gran sorpresa para mí. Habías estado con Dean y estabas muy feliz con él y ahora… –Suspiró–. Lo único que me importa es que tú estés feliz. Si eres feliz con Maura o cualquier otra mujer, entonces yo estaré feliz por ti. Además, es tu vida y creo que ya estás bastante grandecita para tomar tus propias decisiones sobre cómo y con quién vivir tu vida.

–Ma… –Los ojos le brillaron con las lágrimas que estaba intentando retener.

–¡Ahora! –Exclamó y Jane sonrió ante el cambio de tono de su madre–. Es obvio que no estás feliz ahora, así que dime qué pasó que dices que lo arruinaste.

–¿Recuerdas que ese día tuve que regresar en el primer vuelo?

–Sí

–No me despedí de Maura… simplemente dejé una nota deseándole un feliz año. Después de eso no volví a verla hasta que comenzó a trabajar como nuestra forense.

–Espera, espera. ¿Le deseaste un feliz año en una nota y te fuiste… después de haber estado juntas? –preguntó incrédula.

–Ya sé… –Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, intentando no gritar en frustración–. Estaba tan apurada que no pensé. Llevo casi un mes preguntándome todos los días por qué Maura me trata con tanta frialdad. He sido tan ciega, Ma.

–¿Ciega? Si yo fuera Maura ni siquiera te dirigiría la palabra.

–Eso ayuda mucho, Ma…

–Tengo derecho a decirlo. Eres una detective pero cuando se trata de tus asuntos personales eres más ciega que un topo.

Jane soltó un quejido, consciente de que las palabras de su madre eran ciertas.

–¿Por qué no la contactaste después de esa noche? Aún tienes esa foto en tu celular.

–Varias veces lo quise hacer… pero la distancia… las diferencias. Somos dos mundos diferentes, tú lo has visto; has visto cómo es.

–Dos mundos que se atraen. Eso es lo que he visto.

–Ma… eso no es lo que…

–Lo que sé es que te gusta. –La interrumpió.

Jane quedó boquiabierta.

–Está arruinado, Ma.

–Lo puedes arreglar… ¿Por eso me estás hablando, no es así?

–Sí. Es lo que más deseo… aunque no estoy muy segura de que Maura quiera lo mismo.

–Habla con ella entonces. –Sonrió para sus adentros. La forma con la que Maura miraba a su hija cuando esta no era consciente le hacía pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez… Jane estaba equivocada.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:**Perdonen la demora con este capítulo. Intentaré retomar el ritmo que tenía antes con las actualizaciones. Había estado enferma durante días (que por fin ya estoy casi recuperada al 100% ) y una perdida de un familiar que me afectó bastante. Pero estoy de regreso y escribir me ayuda bastante. Este capítulo es algo lento pero necesitaba escribirse, lo cual hice con _Likke Li- I follow Rivers_ en repeat sin parar. Y bue! cap cap.

Maura Isles emergió del elevador con pasos largos y firmes. En una de sus manos sostenía una carpeta amarilla con los resultados que había solicitado el detective Frost. Era la primera vez que vería a la morena después del intercambio caluroso que habían tenido el viernes.

–Doctora Isles –la llamó Korsak desde su escritorio al notar que la mujer caminó por su lado, dirigida al escritorio enfrente de él.

–Buenas tardes, Korsak –saludó, mirando de reojo el escritorio desocupado de Frost–. ¿Dónde está Frost?

–Salió con Jane para hacer el arresto.

En ese instante Maura lanzó una mirada hacia el escritorio de la detective y de inmediato sintió una corriente de alivio correr por su cuerpo. No había visto ni escuchado de la morena durante todo el fin de semana y estaba muy agradecida por ello.

–¿Eso es para nosotros?

–Sí. Frost lo solicitó. –Caminó hasta el escritorio de Frost y dejó la carpeta sobre él–. Regresaré a la morgue. –Sonrió levemente al ver que el hombre hacía lo mismo.

–Espere, doctora. –Korsak se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó la corbata y aclaró la garganta–. Queríamos saber si el viernes dijimos algo que la pudo haber ofendido. Frost está un poco preocupado también.

Maura permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos. ¿Acaso Jane no había regresado con sus compañeros?

–¿Jane no regresó? –preguntó en voz alta y sintió impulsos de cubrirse la boca con sus manos al darse cuenta que había dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta. Pero sus brazos permanecieron al lado de su cuerpo.

El detective ladeó la cabeza, observando a la mujer cuidadosamente.

–No, no volvimos a ver a Jane esa noche. Sí se tomó el tiempo para mandarnos un mensaje diciendo que se había tenido que ir, pero eso fue casi una hora después de que saliera detrás de ti.

–Ya veo… –Sintió un poco de culpa al no haberse despedido de los hombres, ni siquiera les había avisado con un mensaje. Pero en era lo último en su cabeza en aquel momento; hasta había olvidado, mientras estaba con Jane en el aparcamiento, de dónde se encontraban–. Siento no haberles avisado de mi partida, Korsak. Fue completamente inesperado y no…

–No te preocupes, doc.

–No dijeron nada que me haya ofendido, la pasé muy bien con ustedes.

–Frost estará mucho más tranquilo entonces. –Soltó una carcajada y Maura lo miró extrañada–. Es que lo podía molestar un poco, y ahora que ya sabrá que no hizo nada, pues… tendré que buscar algo más para joderlo.

Maura rio y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras para bajar a la morgue.

–Esto es una mina de oro –decía Jane mientras se ponía los guantes para revisar la evidencia que habían encontrado en la casa del hombre que iban a arrestar–. Es un hombre muy metódico.

–Hasta ahora ha estado un paso enfrente de nosotros –dijo Frost sin despegar su mirada de los varios cuchillos que habían encontrado–. Sabía que vendríamos por él, aunque parece que no le dio tiempo a llevarse todo.

–Al menos ya tenemos una identificación. –Se quitó los guantes, exhalando con fuerza–. No encontraremos nada aquí, todo está reluciente, ni siquiera una huella dactilar.

–Aquí tampoco. Llamaré al equipo forense para que lleven todo al lab como evidencia, tal vez puedan encontrar algo.

Jane subió las escaleras del sótano y se dirigió directamente hasta la salida. Varios policías estaban revisando el área y hablando con los vecinos.

–Ya están en camino. Santiago se ocupará del resto.

–¿El novato?

Frost asintió.

–No hay un cuerpo, creo que se puede ocupar de embolsar la evidencia.

Jane rio y Frost cerró los ojos, consciente que lo que seguiría a la risa de su compañera sería algún comentario de burla hacia él.

–¿Acaso has tomado otro pupilo? –dijo con tono burlón.

–Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Y no es un pupilo.

–Frost. –Ángela llamó al hombre y le entregó su pedido–. Janie.

Jane observó por varios segundos el vaso de café y el sándwich. Sus labios se fruncieron y miró a su madre en busca de alguna explicación.

–También pedí una hamburguesa –protestó.

Frost le hizo una mueca burlona antes de pasar de largo y sentarse en una mesa para comer su almuerzo.

–Lo sé –replicó la mujer.

–Sí, ¿dónde está entonces? Porque la última vez que chequé un sándwich no es una hamburguesa.

–Oh… me habré confundido cuando tomé tu pedido.

Jane se mordió el labio al ver que su madre apenas podía contener la sonrisa.

–¿No me das mi hamburguesa pero me das dos cafés? –Agarró uno e iba a tomar un sorbo cuando Ángela se lo quitó de repente, casi derramándolo–. ¿¡Pero qué te pasa hoy!?

–Eso no es tuyo, es para Maura.

La morena olvidó toda la frustración que sentía hacia su madre en aquel momento. Con solo escuchar el nombre de Maura era suficiente para que su mente quedara en blanco. Segundos después de su confusión inicial, giró su cuerpo y su mirada estudió cada rincón de la cafetería, buscando a la rubia. No la encontró.

–Ma, Maura no está aquí.

–Eso lo sé también. Es para que se lo lleves.

–¿Qué? –preguntó alarmada y comenzó a sentirte nerviosa sin razón alguna.

–Lo que escuchaste, Jane. Un café con dos azúcares y una crema. ¡Ha! –Le dio la espalda a su hija y agarró una ensalada de tuna–. Y esto.

–¿Ma, para qué me estás dando esto a mí?

Ángela se quitó el delantal, metió la ensalada de Maura en una bolsa de papel, agarró el café y siguió a su hija hasta una esquina lejos de las mesas y los demás policías que comían. Jane miró alrededor, aliviada al notar que todos seguían con sus asuntos.

–¿Siquiera has pensando en cómo te disculparás con ella? Tuviste todo el fin de semana para hacerlo –susurró para que nadie más la escuchara.

–Ma… Las cosas entre Maura y yo son asuntos míos, no tuyos.

–Solo intento ayudarte. –Acercó la bolsa de papel y observó cómo Jane la miró por varios segundos antes de agarrarla y darse la vuelta, saliendo del lugar apresurada. Ángela cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Misión cumplida, por hoy.

Jane intentaba sostener la bolsa a su cuerpo para que no cayera al suelo y en sus manos sostenía los vasos de café. El botón del elevador lo tuvo que oprimir con el dedo meñique, lo cual casi provoca que derramara uno de los cafés. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso de la morgue, no se movió con la mirada en blanco. Solo reaccionó cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse otra vez.

"Solo tienes que entregarle el almuerzo… Eso es todo. Entra y sal" pensaba, caminando lo más lento posible.

Parecía que los criminalistas y los técnicos de laboratorio seguían recogiendo evidencia en la casa del sospechoso, el resto debía estar almorzando.

"¿Habrá salido también?" –Miró alrededor. La morgue estaba tranquila, algo que siempre le ha producido escalofríos. No era que sintiera miedo, simplemente prefería un poco de movimiento, ruido, y no esta tranquilidad inquietante que reinaba ahora en la morgue. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina se detuvo e hizo una mueca con los labios al notar que no podría tocar con las manos ocupadas como las tenía.

–Doctora Isles –llamó y esperó por alguna respuesta.

Silencio fue lo único que recibió.

–Doct… –cerró la boca al escuchar el clic de la puerta y esperó a que fuera abierta. El corazón le latía de una forma descontrolada y las piernas se le debilitaron. La boca se le secó en cuestión de segundos, y pestañó rápidamente hasta que se encontró con los ojos claros de Maura. El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor.

–Detective–. Le dio la espalda y caminó de vuelta al escritorio–. ¿Con qué la puedo ayudar? –preguntó una vez que se había sentado.

Jane había permanecido boquiabierta en la entrada. Maura había dejado la puerta abierta, así que tomó eso como una invitación y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con el pie.

–Ma, digo, Ángela, te ha mandado esto. –Colocó la bolsa enfrente de Maura y sacó su sándwich antes de deslizarla hacia ella–. También este café.

Maura asomó su cabeza en la bolsa y sonrió.

–No había almorzado. Me aseguraré de darle las gracias cuando vuelva a verla.

–Maura. –Dejó el vaso de café que sostenía a un lado y se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía la forense disponible para las visitas.

Maura inspiró con un poco de fuerza al escuchar su nombre. Volvió a cerrar la bolsa con la ensalada, cruzó las piernas y bebió un sorbo del café, manteniendo su mirada fija sobre el rostro de la detective.

–¿Qué le he dicho sobre referirse hacia mí con…

–Lo siento, Maura. –La interrumpió.

–Creo que no…

–No me estoy disculpando por llamarte "Maura", puedo llamarte doctora Isles, Isles, Reina, como desees. –Pausó para pasar su mano por su cabello alborotado–. Me disculpo por mis acciones, por lo que te hice hace meses atrás. Quiero comenzar de nuevo, conocerte. Empezar desde cero.

Intentaba leer la expresión de Maura pero no conseguía nada; era imposible de leer.

Maura ladeó la cabeza un poco, estudiando cada movimiento nervioso de la morena, cada mirada, cada movimiento de sus dedos, y cada suspiro que escapaba de sus labios siempre que pensaba que daba con otra pared.

–Detective… –¿Cómo decirle que no tenía ningún interés en repetir la misma historia?

–Fui una estúpida, Maura. No soy esa persona que conociste, yo… Yo no te haría algo así, no te dejaría sintiéndote como una… –Tragó en seco, incapaz de repetir las palabras que Maura había dicho noches atrás–. Sé que soy muy poco para ti, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad. Quiero ser tu amiga, quiero conocerte de verdad.

La mirada y las palabras desesperadas de Jane la conmovieron por un instante. Solo eso.

El silencio se estaba comiendo a Jane por dentro, la estaba enloqueciendo con cada segundo que transcurría entre ellas. Cada vez se hacía más grande y era como si estuviera robando todo su oxígeno. Si un minuto más pasaba así, estaba segura que iba a explotar; la desesperación la iba a consumiendo. Maura había agarrado el vaso de café entre sus dos manos y había tomado varios sorbos con una calma desesperante; como si estuviera disgustando cada sorbo con el mismo escrutinio con la que repasaba las palabras de Jane en su cabeza.

–¿Por qué debería darle otra oportunidad, para mi amistad, claro está? –dijo entonces.

–Porque soy mejor que esto, Maura. Soy mejor que la imagen que te dejé de mí.

–Detective yo no…

Un toque en la puerta la interrumpió. Maura descruzó sus piernas y se levantó aclarando la garganta. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su criminalista Susie que sostenía entre sus dos manos varias carpetas.

–Perdón, no quería interrumpir.

–Nunca interrumpes, Susie. ¿Esto es todo lo que te pedí? –preguntó, tomando el bulto de carpetas de la mujer y caminó de regreso hasta el escritorio para dejarlas sobre él. Susie la siguió y saludó con un gesto de la mano a la detective que aún permanecía sentada y que saludó de igual forma.

–Es la mitad, aún estoy organizando el resto. Y ahora con toda la evidencia que ha llegado al laboratorio… está un poco ajetreado.

–¿Evidencia? –miró a la detective y luego a la criminalista.

–Sí, recién acaba de llegar y aún no llega todo.

–Gracias por avisarme Susie. Deja lo que te pedí para después, la nueva evidencia es prioridad.

–Sí, doctora. –Se marchó después de indicarle varias cosas en una de las carpetas.

Maura permaneció de pie delante de las carpetas, y al lado de la silla donde Jane estaba sentada, observándola.

–Te iba a decir sobre la evidencia…

–Lo primero que debió decirme fue sobre esa evidencia… –Se mordió el labio furiosa consigo misma, ¿qué pensaría Susie de ella? Era la jefa y no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su propio departamento.

–Susie no pensará mal de ti por no saber –dijo Jane como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, e inconscientemente colocó su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia.

Maura, que estaba cabizbaja con sus manos apoyadas sobre el borde de su escritorio, levantó la cabeza lentamente, lo suficiente para mirar de reojo a los ojos de Jane y luego, muy lentamente, guiar la mirada hasta la mano que envolvía su antebrazo. Cuando Jane siguió la mirada de Maura y cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, alejó la mano con una velocidad sorprendente; como si hubiera tocado algo caliente. ¿Por qué siempre que daba un paso hacia adelante con la mujer, entonces hacía algo que la mandaba dos hacia atrás? No llegaba a ningún lado.

–Lo siento –se disculpó y frunció los labios al instante que las palabras salieron de sus labios ¿por qué acababa de disculparse? –La evidencia es todo lo que encontramos en el sótano del sospechoso, creo que encontramos varios de los objetos que usó para mutilar las víctimas, aunque todo está extremadamente limpio, como si nunca hubieran sido usadas.

–¿Todo? –preguntó la forense un poco más calmada, retomando su asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

Siempre había sido más fácil hablar con Maura cuando se trataba de cosas del trabajo. Era como un territorio neutral. Las cosas no habían ido tan bien como había imaginado. Aunque se había imaginado tantos escenarios durante todo el fin de semana, que estaba segura que el más probable a ocurrir era la opción numero 1: Maura no iba a dirigirle la palabra. El cual obviamente no fue el caso, pero tampoco lo había descartado como imposible, no aún. Hablar con Maura cuando se trataba de cosas personales era como caminar en una cuerda floja.

Así que retomaría el plan B. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era ese plan, pero obviamente el "ir directo al grano" no le había funcionado muy bien, así que sí, plan B sería.

–Todo. –Jugaba inconscientemente con el envolvimiento de su sándwich.

–Entonces es mejor que se retire detective, debo ayudar para terminar más rápido. Estoy segura que estará interesa por si encontramos algo que ayude con su –una tos la acalló y aclaró la garganta antes de continuar– investigación.

–Maura, ya tenemos una identi- espera. –Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y contestó–. Detective Rizzoli. Sí, en la morgue. Claro, claro. –Guardó el aparato y se levantó–. Tengo que regresar a arriba, Cavanaugh quiere hablar conmigo–. Estaba claro que el trabajo no era el lugar apropiado para tener una conversación sin ser interrumpidas cada cinco segundos.

Maura solo asintió levemente, bajando la mirada hacia las carpetas.

–¡Ah! –Jane se asomó por la puerta unos segundos después, y rio al notar que su regresó inesperado había sorprendido a la forense–. No olvides comer la ensalada. –Y volvió a desaparecer, cerrando la puerta.

Maura permaneció mirando la puerta cerrada por varios segundos. Jane no se había visto muy animada cuando llegó a su oficina, ¿y ahora de la nada quería que comiera la ensalada? ¿Por qué había sonreído?

Maura acercó la bolsa y sacó la ensalada; no tenía nada de especial, era la misma ensalada que había pedido por varios días la semana pasada, tal vez por eso Ángela se la envió. Cuando se inclinó un poco para abrir la gaveta del escritorio en busca de un tenedor que siempre guardaba ahí, notó algo en el interior de la bolsa que hacía contraste con su color marrón. Había pensado que era una servilleta, pero cuando introdujo su mano y la sacó, frunció el ceño al notar que era un papel doblado. Su corazón dio un brinco en el pecho al reconocer la letra a mano.

"Jane" pensó al leer su nombre en la letra de la detective.

Sus dedo abrieron el papel lentamente y sus pupilas de dilataron al darle un vistazo.

_"Maura _

_ Nunca he sido la mejor con las palabras… estoy segura que lo has notado. Aquella noche… Nochevieja, sí importó. En sí, ha sido el único día que ha importado en un largo tiempo. Nunca me arrepentí de conocerte, ni estar contigo ¿cómo podría? ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado. Y TÚ eres la mejor de todas. De lo único que me arrepiento es de marcharme de aquella forma y haber dejado aquella nota. Por favor, dame una oportunidad para mostrarte quién soy realmente y poder conocerte como es debido. No correré. _

_ Jane" _

Maura releyó la nota varias veces. Dobló el papel y lo ocultó debajo de unas de las carpetas. Respiró profundamente varias veces y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla, sintiendo como el oxígeno regresaba a sus pulmones una vez más. A través de las ventanillas parcialmente abiertas de su oficina se percató del movimiento de los técnicos que caminaban de un lado a otro en la morgue y en el laboratorio, y entonces recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer. Se levantó de la silla y se ajustó la bata blanca antes de agarrar el vaso de café. La ensalada tendría que esperar… al igual que Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

Frost se cubrió la boca con una mano, limpiando sus labios con un pañuelo. Korsak lo miraba atento, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente. Frost aún lo miraba de reojo, extrañado de que no le hubiera soltado algún comentario burlón después de haber vomitado todo su almuerzo al ver la escena del crimen.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Preguntó Frost, mirando a la mujer de reojo que no dejaba de dar golpecitos con su pie.

–Quiero saber qué es lo que pasó con este hombre. Eso es lo que me pasa.

–En otras palabras, estás así porque Maura no ha llegado.

Jane le lanzó una mirada seria al detective mayor que simplemente sonrió satisfecho con la reacción de su compañera. Korsak se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo, examinándolo cuidadosamente sin tocar nada.

–No entiendo cómo es que los técnicos llegan primero que ella –protestó Jane, cruzando los brazos–. Es obvio que murió por los balazos que tiene en todo su torso.

–Si es tan obvio, ¿Por qué la impaciencia para que Maura llegue? –comentó Korsak, intentando evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

–No olvides que a la doctora no le gusta cuando haces eso. –Le recordó Frost, guardando el pañuelo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–¿Por qué no te preocupas de mantener tu almuerzo en tu estómago, y yo me preocupo de lo demás?

–Ouch… Y yo que pensaba que ese comentario vendría de él. –Señaló a Korsak.

–Estaba esperando el momento adecuado. –El hombre le guiñó un ojo, y Frost resopló; a veces sentía que estaba rodeado de niños y no detectives decorados.

–El médico forense llegó –avisó uno de los técnicos que se asomó por la puerta de la habitación donde estaban los detectives, esperando.

–¡Por fin! –exclamó Jane, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Creo que te estás poniendo muy impaciente, no hace más de diez minutos que llamamos. La única razón por la cual llegamos primero es porque estábamos en el Dirty Robber, la estación está más lejos.

–No estoy impaciente.

–Aja. –Korsak se incorporó, alejándose del cuerpo de la víctima. Caminó hasta la puerta e hizo una mueca cuando vio al forense acercarse–. Creo que esto no te gustará, Jane.

–¿Ahora qué? –preguntó, pero calló al ver al forense entrar en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Buenas tardes detective Rizzoli

–Dr. Pike –susurró, aun procesando lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Qué hacía Dr. Pike aquí? Él solo aparecía cuando estaba de remplazo. Había trabajado varias veces con él y… en pocas palabras, era insufrible. Demoraba mucho tiempo para… todo.

–Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo con un tono emocionado. Caminó hasta el cuerpo de la víctima y comenzó a ponerse los guantes con una lentitud que desesperó a Jane.

Los detectives se miraron entre sí, y Frost sacudió los hombros. No tenía idea del por qué era Dr. Pike el que había aparecido.

–Dr. Pike, ¿Dónde está la Dra. Isles? –preguntó Jane, intentando sonreírle al hombre. Había notado, después de trabajar con él varias veces, que si sonreía, el hombre era mucho más agradable con ella y trabajaba mucho más rápido. "El poder de una sonrisa" solía bromearle Korsak.

–La Dra. Isles ha tomado dos días libres –contestó sin mirar a la mujer.

–¿Qué? Pero si estaba esta mañana en la morgue –comentó Jane, sintiéndose confundida. La última vez que había hablado con Maura a solas fue hace un día cuando le llevó el almuerzo. Ayer la había visto al bajar a la morgue con Frost, pero no tuvo chance de hablar con ella a solas. Y hoy era consciente de que estaba en la morgue porque había escuchado a Korsak hablar con ella en el teléfono, y minutos después Korsak había bajado a la morgue para buscar unos resultados del laboratorio.

–Sí. Me dio las instrucciones de todo lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque soy capaz de hacer las cosas sin ningún tipo de instrucciones, lo hacía antes –comentó el hombre y Jane hizo una mueca; lo poco que había visto del trabajo de Maura y su ética profesional, no se comparaba con el comportamiento del Dr. Pike.

–Estoy seguro que la Dra. Isles tuvo buenas razones para emplear sus servicios –comentó Korsak.

–¿Mis servicios? –el hombre alzó su mirada de la víctima por unos segundos para mirar seriamente al detective.

–¿Es su asistente, no? –aclaró.

Jane miró de reojo a Korsak, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no sonreír descaradamente. Korsak lo había puesto en su lugar. Maura era la jefa, y aunque él haya trabajado con ellos antes, no lo hacía más calificado ni mejor que la doctora Isles.

–La doctora Isles ha enfermado –explicó antes de seguir observando las heridas de la víctima.

–¿¡Enferma!? –exclamó Jane.

–Ahora que lo dices, no se veía muy bien cuando bajé a la morgue hoy –comentó Korsak con una expresión pensativa–. Estaba tosiendo mucho, creo que ha agarrado una gripe y de las malas.

–¿Qué…? –susurró Jane en voz baja. ¿Acaso Maura se había enfermado por su culpa? Si no hubiera sido por ella, no se hubiera quedado bajo la lluvia y no se hubiera empapado aquella noche. Sí había notado que Maura había tosido el lunes cuando estaban hablando, pero no pensó que enfermaría.

Korsak se acercó a ella y susurró:

–Ve.

–¿He?

–Que vayas a verla. Yo me ocupo del Dr. Pike aquí. Estoy seguro que, como dijiste, la causa de muerte es bastante obvia, y como sabes el doctor se toma su tiempo. Cualquier cosa te contactare.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le preguntó aturdida.

–Porque por lo que veo, no estarás tranquila hasta que la veas.

–Eso no es…

Korsak señaló al pie de la mujer que se movía nervioso sin cesar.

–Anda.

–Podría abrazarte ahora.

–Si no quieres que tu querido doctor Pike te detenga con sus discursos, te aconsejo que te olvides del abrazo y salgas de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Jane rio y antes de salir miró a Frost que asintió levemente.

Maura se sentó en el sofá, sosteniendo una taza de té entre sus manos. Bass estaba cerca de sus pies y Milo estaba sentado en el suelo, observando la tortuga, como si estuviera esperando el momento perfecto para tocar el caparazón del animal.

–Milo ten cuidado, te morderá.

Maura miró de reojo a su madre y suspiró.

–Bass no lo morderá, madre.

Constance resopló, descartando el comentario de su hija con un gesto de la mano antes de agarrar su bolso y acercarse al niño para tomarlo entre sus brazos y besar su mejilla.

–¿Estás segura que puedes cuidar de él? Te ves… muy mal.

Maura tomó otro sorbo de té.

–Solo tengo un poco de fiebre y Milo estará bien.

–Mientras no vuelva a enfermar –decía, dejando libre al niño que volvió acercarse al animal inmóvil a los pies de Maura.

–Estoy segura que él fue quien me contagió, además, se está recuperando bastante bien; ya no tiene fiebre y la tos se le ha aliviado bastante.

–Bueno, si no eres capaz de cuidar de él, me llamas.

Maura cerró los ojos por varios segundos, intentando deshacerse de las palabras de su madre que rondaban por su mente. No era la primera vez que enfermaba, tampoco la primera vez que cuidaba de su hermano.

–Milo te portas bien y no te acerques mucho a ese animal.

–Bass –corrigió la rubia, levantándose del sofá para fregar la taza de té; necesitaba alguna distracción.

Maura escuchó la puerta cerrarse y soltó un suspiro; al fin, tranquilidad en su propia casa. La fiebre le estaba subiendo, así que decidió tomarse otra pastilla. Abrió el frasco con las píldoras y tomó una mientras miraba atenta a su hermano.

–Milo, ven aquí.

El niño alzó la cabeza y la miró sonriente antes de caminar apresuradamente hacia ella. Maura abrió el frigorífico y señaló a una caja de fresas que estaba al alcance de él.

–¿En serio, me dejarás dársela? –preguntó, mirando a su hermana con ojos brillantes por la emoción.

–Claro. –Se agachó para estar al mismo nivel del niño–. Ya estás preparado –dijo con emoción en su voz. Era tan fácil hacer feliz al niño, que deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y volver ser una niña. Maura se incorporó, tomando la mano libre de su hermano, guiándolo hasta donde estaba Bass que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

–¿Me morderá? –preguntó el niño, mirando a su hermana mayor.

–No. –Agarró una de las fresas que sostenía Milo– Tienes que acercarla de este modo –le mostró cómo se hacía y esperaron a que Bass sacara su cabeza y mordiera la fresa. Milo rio feliz, mirando a su hermana con admiración.

–¿Puedo?

–Como te mostré –indicó.

Milo comenzó a correr emocionado cuando Bass se comió la fresa que le dio. Maura se acomodó en el sofá, sintiendo la debilidad que comenzaba apoderarse de su cuerpo.

–Milo no corras así, puedes resb –Un toque en la puerta la interrumpió–. Parece que madre olvidó algo.

El niño corrió hasta la puerta, intentando abrirla. Maura se levantó con un gruñido; nunca era fácil levantarse después de haber encontrado la posición perfecta y estar completamente relajada.

–Milo no puedo abrir la puerta si sigues brincando de un lado a otro. –Abrió la puerta y se quedó sin palabras una vez más.

–¡Jane! –exclamó el niño al reconocerla.

–Hola Milo, ¿cómo te has sentido?

–¡Mejor!

Maura observaba el intercambio en silencio, boquiabierta. Sus miradas se habían encontrado por un segundo cuando abrió la puerta, después de eso Jane se agachó para estar a la altura del niño y comenzó a hablar con él.

–Detective, ¿pasó algo? ¿Necesitan que regrese a la morgue?

–No –contestó y alzó la mirada hacia la rubia antes de incorporarse.

–Milo, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar al salón? Necesito hablar con Jane. –El niño asintió y salió corriendo dejándolas a solas–. Pasa –dijo, siguiendo con la mirada a la morena.

–¿Qué pasa, detective? –Caminó hasta el sofá y le hizo una seña a la morena para que tomara asiento. Para su sorpresa, Jane se sentó a su lado en el sofá–. Soy contagiosa en estos momentos, me sentaría lo más lejos posible de mí si fuera usted.

–¿Estás bien? –En el momento que escuchó su pregunta, se sintió estúpida por hacerla. Maura no se veía nada bien; su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados como si no hubiera podido dormir bien–. Y no te preocupes, tengo un sistema inmunológico bien fuerte. Nada puede conmigo –sonrió y ensanchó su sonrisa al ver la mirada extrañada que le dirigió Maura.

–Es muy improbable que sea inmune a todo.

Jane sonrió. Tal vez no había enfermado porque su madre la había obligado a darse un baño caliente y después de la charla que tuvieron se aseguró de que comiera la sopa que le había preparado.

–Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien… Cuando el doctor Pike apareció casi me da un infarto.

Maura ladeó la cabeza, mirándola, esperando a que se explicara.

–Maura… Doctor Pike será muy bueno en su trabajo y lo que quieras, ¡pero es súper lento! Y quiere todo a su manera y cuando él quiera.

–Hmmm… Eso sí lo noté; no había estado media hora en la morgue y me había cambiado el orden de mis reportes.

–Eso no es nada, casi enloquece el médico forense que teníamos antes.

El silencio reinó entre ellas y Jane comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Había conducido hasta aquí sin pensarlo, simplemente quería saber si Maura estaba bien. Y ahora que estaba aquí, cara a cara con ella, no sabía qué más decir. No lo había pensado.

–¿Entonces viniste hasta aquí para…?

–Para saber cómo estabas. Cuando el doctor Pike me dijo que habías tomado dos días libres… no sabía qué pensar.

–¿Siempre haces lo mismo cuando un compañero de trabajo enferma?

–No…

–Aprecio mucho su preocupación, pero estoy bien. –Tragó en seco, consciente de que no era la verdad.

–¿En serio?

–Tengo un poco de fiebre –admitió–. Pero se me pasará, ya se me está pasando.

Jane le lanzo una mirada escéptica y se acercó un poco más a la mujer para tocar con su mano la frente. Maura separó los labios sorprendida por el contacto inesperado.

–¡Estás ardiendo! –exclamó, preocupada–. Deberías estar en cama.

–Estoy bien, detective.

–Jane.

Maura se mordió el labio inferior.

–Me llamaste Jane antes.

–Eso fue porque Milo…

Jane ladeó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos.

–Jane.

–¡Jane! –gritó Milo, corriendo hacia ellas, deteniéndose por un instante para tirarse en el suelo y mirar bajo la mesita de café.

–¡Dios! –Exclamó la morena levantándose del sofá de un respingo, casi cayéndose hacia atrás al ver la cabeza de la tortuga que se asomó por debajo de la mesita–. ¿¡Qué es eso!?

–¡Bass! –dijo el niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jane miró al niño y luego a la rubia que comenzó a toser por la risa.

–No muerde –dijo Milo, levantándose del suelo, acercándose a la morena que aún los miraba como si estuvieran locos.

–Es mi mascota –logró decir Maura una vez que la tos había cesado.

–¿Un perro no es más… sociable?

–Bass y yo somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

–Y come fresas –añadió Milo.

–Eso imagino. ¿Quieres agua? –le preguntó a Maura al notar que la tos le regresaba. Maura asintió lentamente, señalando con su mano hacia la cocina. Jane se levantó y Milo la siguió hasta la cocina, observando cada uno de sus movimientos–. Bebe, te aliviara. –Le entregó el vaso de agua y miró de reojo al niño que tenía sus ojos fijos en el escudo dorado.

–Jane… ¿Mi escudo? –preguntó Milo con ojos brillantes, señalando el escudo de Jane.

–No, ¡Pero ya tengo el tuyo!

Milo subió en el sofá y se sentó sobre las piernas de Maura que acarició el cabello dorado del niño, mirándolo con una sonrisa que hizo que Jane sonriera de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Dónde está?

–En mi casa, pero si tu hermana me lo permite puedo traértelo esta noche–. Miró a Maura y Milo se giró poniéndole ojitos de cachorrito.

–No me pongas esos ojos –susurró Maura intentando resistirse a la mirada de su hermanito.

–Es un pro –comentó Jane, riendo.

–Está bien. –Decidió Maura, suspirando–. Ahora anda a jugar. –Siguió al niño con la mirada, sonriendo. La sonrisa desapareció cuando notó que Jane la miraba atenta–. Se quedará dormido pronto.

–Daría todo por poder dormir siestas otra vez. Creo que una siesta te vendría bien a ti.

–Estoy bien det… Jane.

–No estás bien.

Jane la miró seriamente y Maura hizo lo mismo, pero la tos de Maura rompió el reto de miradas que mantenían. Jane le acercó el vaso de agua que Maura había dejado sobre la mesita de centro, mirando de reojo la tortuga que se movió un poco.

–En serio no muerde.

–Claro… –El móvil de Jane comenzó a vibrar y lo sacó del bolsillo, mirando la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño al leer el mensaje de texto–. Tengo que regresar al trabajo. –Se levantó del sofá–. ¿Estás segura que puedo regresar más tarde? –Preguntó para asegurarse de que su presencia era bien recibida.

–Sí… Y Milo estará esperándote.

–Entonces… –Articuló con sus manos sin saber qué más decir o cómo despedirse–. Descansa.

Maura asintió e intentó levantase pero Jane la detuvo antes de que lo lograra. Milo la acompañó hasta la puerta y le repitió una vez más que no olvidara su escudo.

Las horas se hicieron eternas y más cuando se tenía que trabajar con el Dr. Pike. Y cuando llegó a su apartamento tuvo que lidiar con su madre que se había invitado sola.

–Ma, ¿puedes caminar a Jo? –Chequeó la hora otra vez, mientras buscaba su chaqueta.

–Sí. Le hice una sopa, puedes llevársela –comentó, buscando el collar del perro.

–¿A Maura? –Se detuvo y miró a su madre, sorprendida.

–¿A quién más?

–¿Cómo…?

–Hablé con Frost.

–Frost necesita cerrar la boca.

–No hables así de tu compañero, Janie.

–Y él no debería hablar del todo. –Gruñó, poniéndose la chaqueta.

–¡No olvides la sopa!

Jane exhaló con fuerza y se dio vuelta caminando de regreso a la mesa para agarrar la bolsa con la sopa.

–Gracias, Ma –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando tocó la puerta de Maura por segunda vez en ese día, ya no sentía tan nerviosa. No. Eso sería una mentira, sí se sentía nerviosa pero no era nada comparado con las veces que lo había hecho antes. Maura se demoraba en contestar y Jane comenzaba a pensar que ya estaba durmiendo. Eran casi las 9PM. Jane le había enviado un mensaje en la tarde, avisándole que no podría salir del trabajo temprano, pero terminó saliendo dos horas más tarde de lo que había anticipado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Maura se asomó. Jane frunció el ceño al verla.

–¿Cómo puedes mantenerte en pie? Te ves horrible, Maura.

–Gracias por la observación –contestó en un tono débil con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Jane entró, siguiendo con la mirada a la rubia que tambaleó hasta el sofá.

–Te he traído sopa de pollo. Ma siempre nos hace esta sopa cuando estamos enfermos.

–No creo que pueda comer ahora.

–La calentaré. Ayudará con la fiebre –dijo, notando la frente sudorosa de Maura; estaba más pálida que en la tarde–. ¿Y Milo?

–Durmiendo.

–¿Y tú madre? –preguntó la morena desde la cocina.

Maura hizo una mueca y se cubrió con la manta que tenía a su lado en el sofá. No quería llamar a su madre, el hacerlo solo le daría la razón. Milo estaba bien y por suerte se había dormido temprano, así que no le causó muchos problemas.

–Ocupada.

Al escuchar el tono de Maura, decidió no hacer más preguntas sobre su madre. Una vez que terminó de calentar la sopa y sirvió un poco en un plato, caminó hasta la mesa. Cuando se acercó al sofá, Maura la miró extrañada e inmediatamente negó su ayuda.

–No pensé que fueras tan cabezota –dijo Jane, descruzando los brazos para acercarse a la rubia y ayudarla a levantarse para caminar hasta la mesa.

–Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda.

–Claro, apenas tienes fuerza para hablar, Maura.

–Si comieras también no me sentiría tan incómoda –susurró Maura unos minutos después, notando que Jane no apartaba la mirada de ella mientras intentaba comer.

–¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

Maura asintió y Jane lo consideró por varios segundos. No había cenado aún y trajo suficiente sopa como para cinco personas.

–Está bien –aceptó y se sirvió un plato de sopa.

Comieron por varios minutos en un silencio agradable; nada comparado con los silencios que habían reinado entre ellas en ocasiones anteriores.

–Ya no quiero más. –Alejó el plato de ella.

–Apenas has comido.

–Te dije que no podría comer mucho. Tu madre es muy buena en la cocina pero me temo que no puedo comer más.

Jane observó cómo se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la mesita de centro delante del sofá, donde tenía un termómetro. Se levantó al escuchar un gruñido de la rubia y caminó hasta ella, quitándole el termómetro de la mano para poder leer los números.

–38.9

–Ha bajado –susurró Maura, cubriéndose con la manta otra vez.

–¿¡Qué!?

–No es necesario que te alarmes, la fiebre es algo normal en una infección viral.

–Sé lo que es y cómo funciona la fiebre, Maura. ¿No estarías más cómoda en la cama? –El sofá era espacioso pero imaginaba que no era tan cómodo como estar en la cama.

–Sí, eso supongo.

–¿Entonces?

–La habitación de Milo está al final del pasillo. Si subo a mi habitación en estas condiciones, no escucharía si despierta y necesita algo.

–Creo que en estas condiciones no lo escucharías aunque estuvieras a su lado. –Frunció los labios, notando cómo Maura intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos–. Hagamos un trato.

–¿Hmmm?

–Te ayudo a subir a tu habitación y duermes. Yo me quedo aquí abajo pendiente de Milo.

Los ojos de Maura se abrieron como platos e intentó incorporarse.

–No acepto un no como respuesta –se adelantó a decir la morena.

–No tienes que hacer esto –protestaba la rubia mientras subían por las escaleras.

–Tómalo como una disculpa más –murmuró Jane.

Maura la miró de reojo; no era necesario que Jane se volviera a disculpar por sus acciones. La nota que le había dado había sido suficiente para suavizar su temperamento hacia la detective.

–Jane… Eso no. –Se cubrió la boca para toser.

–¿Esta es tu habitación?

–Sí. –Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cama para sentarse al borde. Jane colocó un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche.

–Toma. –Le entregó unas pastillas y la observó hasta que se había bebido medio vaso de agua–. Descansa y no te preocupes por Milo –decía mientras Maura se recostaba en la cama y Jane la cubría con las mantas.

–No tengo sueño… Debo cuidar a Milo.

Jane cruzó los brazos por unos segundos, suspirando. La frente de Maura estaba sudorosa y su rostro había perdido su color.

–No puedes cuidar a tu hermano si sigues así de mal. Descansa y recupérate; ya podrás cuidar y jugar con él cuando tengas las fuerzas para hacerlo. –Apartó un mechón húmedo de la frente de Maura–. Estaré al tanto de él, así que puedes dormir tranquila.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó semidormida.

Jane se acercó un poco más y sonrió.

–Porque no me gusta verte de este modo… prefiero a la doctora Isles que me lanza sus comentarios cortantes.

Las comisuras de los labios de Maura se arquearon levemente y susurró algo que Jane no logró entender.

–Buenas noches, Maura.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**Perdonen la demora con este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, falta poco para que este fic termine :).

* * *

Jane pestañó varías veces antes de sacudir la cabeza, intentando deshacerse del sueño que sentía. En sus manos sostenía una revista e intentaba leer, pero lo único que veía eran fragmentos de palabras difusas. Cerró la revista y agarró el móvil que yacía a su lado. Eran casi las 4:00AM. Con un suspiró se levantó y estiró los brazos a la vez que bostezaba. La noche había transcurrido sin problemas; Milo no se había despertado, Maura había despertado por varios segundos unas horas atrás pero siguió durmiendo.

"Maura" pensó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las escaleras que la llevarían hacia la habitación de la mujer.

Se estiró una vez más y dio la vuelta al sofá, caminando hasta la cocina para buscar un poco de agua. Cuando estuvo a punto de poner un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera, se detuvo y miró en dirección del cuarto del niño. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió lentamente hacia él para asomarse por la puerta, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Milo dormía tranquilamente aferrado a su manta. Jane no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al notar el brillo de la placa que le había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Milo se llevaría una gran sorpresa al despertar, de eso estaba segura.

Con vaso en mano subió las escaleras, escuchando el crujir de la madera con cada paso que daba. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Maura, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que la mujer movía uno de sus brazos e intentaba levantarse. Jane se apresuró hacia ella, dejando el vaso del agua al lado del otro vaso vacío sobre la mesita de noche.

–Te ayudo –susurró en silencio de la habitación, ayudando a la rubia a sentarse en la cama. Maura la miró con una mirada desconcertada.

–¿Jane?

La morena ahogó una carcajada al escuchar el tono desconcertado con el que pronunció su nombre. Estaba segura que la confusión en los ojos claros de Maura se debía a la fiebre y el hecho de que sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos.

–Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Yo me quedaba para cuidar de ti y así podrías dormir tranquila. –Le recordó.

–¿De mí? –Su tono hizo que Jane ladeara la cabeza con curiosidad–. De Milo. Lo que más importa es el bienestar de Milo –aclaró, mientras que con sus manos recogía su cabello dorado haciéndolo a un lado.

Jane sonrió disimuladamente. Si de ese modo quería verlo la mujer, le seguiría el hilo.

–Claro, y no tienes que preocuparte por él porque está durmiendo como un angelito –decía mientras humedecía un pañuelo.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó con tono alarmado al sentir los largos y fríos dedos de Jane acunar su barbilla, haciendo que alzara la cabeza.

–Cumpliendo con mi parte del trato –murmuró de forma apenas audible, concentrada en lo que hizo siguiente: usó el pañuelo húmedo para limpiar el sudor de la frente de Maura. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la piel que limpiaba, tenían que estarlo. Sentía la mirada de Maura sobre ella, como si estuviera estudiando cada centímetro de su rostro. Y estaba segura de que si sus miradas se cruzaban, sería su perdición. Pero ese no era momento para eso. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era que Maura se recuperara–. Te he traído un poco de agua –. Acercó el vaso y Maura le agradeció con una sonrisa afable.

–Me siento mal por hacer que te quedarás ¿No has dormido nada? –preguntó antes de tomar otro sorbo de agua.

La confesión tomó por sorpresa a la morena, pero se recuperó rápido. Ya se había olvidado del sueño que sentía unos minutos atrás.

–¿Cómo voy a cuidart…cuidar a Milo si duermo?

–Tienes que trabajar… –susurró sintiéndose culpable de haber privado a la detective de su sueño. Ella tenía dos días libres, pero Jane no.

–Deja que yo me preocupe de eso –. Agarró el vaso vacío de las manos de Maura, tragando en seco al sentir el roce de sus dedos.

–Necesito ir al baño –decía, levantándose, cerrando los ojos al sentir una presión en su cabeza.

Jane la sostuvo rápidamente al ver que se tambaleó.

–Eres muy testaruda, déjame ayudarte.

–No soy testaruda.

–Como diga doctora Isles. –Esta vez no pudo reprimir la risa. La ayudó a caminar, sosteniéndola de un brazo y con la otra mano en la espalda baja–. Te esperaré aquí –avisó abriendo la puerta del baño en la habitación de Maura y se apoyó en ella al cerrarla. Cerró los ojos para descansar la vista y de repente sintió todo el cansancio acumulado de esos días. Su garganta emitió un sonido de frustración al pensar que le esperaba un largo día de trabajo.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que la puerta se abría y se giró para mirar a la rubia.

–Necesito tomar la temperatura –le dijo al ayudarla a sentarse en la cama nuevamente.

Maura se acomodó acostándose y cubriéndose hasta la cintura con la sabana. Extendió su mano hacia la morena que le entregó el termómetro. Jane esperó pacientemente, mirando el rostro de Maura que había cerrado los ojos mientras esperar a escuchar el sonido del aparato. Su rostro aún estaba pálido pero poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar su color.

–Ha bajado un poco –comentó al ver el número.

Jane le quitó el termómetro e hizo una mueca al ver los números.

–No lo suficiente. –Dejó el termómetro sobre la mesita de noche y subió las sabanas cubriéndola un poco más antes de sentarse al borde de la cama. Maura la miró extrañada ¿acaso pretendía quedarse ahí hasta que se durmiera? –¿Te duele la cabeza? –Preguntó al notar que Maura cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Un poco –respondió sin abrir los ojos.

Jane hizo a un lado la mano de Maura que frotaba su frente, y colocó un pañuelo húmedo sobre su frente. Maura abrió los ojos al sentir el pañuelo frío.

–Enfermarás –susurró.

–Demasiado tarde para decirme eso, ¿no crees? Además, ya te dije que no, tengo un sistema inmunológico de hierro.

–No entiendo esa analogía. Si tuvieras un sistema inmunológico de hierro no estarías viva.

Jane quedó boquiabierta, mirándola, buscando alguna pista que le dejara saber si Maura estaba bromeando o no. Pero la expresión seria de la mujer no dejó dudas de que sí estaba hablando en serio.

–Pensaba que estando enferma, esa mente tuya dejaría de funcionar un poco.

–Espero que no porque eso sería una urgencia médica.

–Sabes qué –decía mientras humedecía el pañuelo otra vez y lo colocaba de nuevo en la frente de Maura–. Me encanta tu sentido del humor. –Inconsciente de sus palabras, siguió organizando y recogiendo los vasos de la mesita de noche, sin percatarse del sonrojo en las mejillas de Maura–. Ahora vuelvo, ¿tienes más pastillas?

–Sí. Las dejé en mi bolso de trabajo. –Con ojos entrecerrados observó a la mujer salir de la habitación. Cerró los ojos y tocó con las yemas de los dedos el pañuelo en su frente. Jane estaba cuidando de ella, no tenía por qué hacerlo y aun así…Nadie antes la había cuidado de ese modo, ni siquiera su propia madre. Desde pequeña aprendió a cuidarse ya que su madre era una persona muy ocupada y el que ella enfermara no era más que una molestia para Constance. Los cuidados que alguna vez recibió fueron de parte de su atento padre, que siempre intentó estar presente a pesar de sus viajes recurrentes de negocios.

–He traído dos… –Se calló al alzar la mirada–. ¿Estás dormida? –preguntó en voz baja.

–No –susurró Maura abriendo los ojos.

Jane le entregó las pastillas y un vaso de agua.

–Tengo que ir a mi apartamento antes de ir al trabajo, puedes dormir un par de horas más.

–Puedes descansar, Jane.

Jane quitó el pañuelo de la frente de Maura, apartando un mechón húmedo antes de secar con otro pañuelo.

–No estoy acostumbrada a que cuiden de mí –murmuró Maura. Jane la miró sin saber qué decir o qué hacer; ella tampoco había cuidado de este modo a alguien. Después de varios segundos, le sonrió.

–Descansa.

Observó cómo Maura asintió levemente antes de cerrar los ojos. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. Tendría que hacer algo para no rendirse ante el sueño. Lanzó una mirada hacia el reloj en la pared; podría prepararse un café y aprovechar para comenzar a preparar algo para hacerle de desayuno a Milo. Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo. El café la ayudó a mantener sus sentidos despiertos, lo suficiente para funcionar. El tiempo pasó, para su sorpresa, bastante rápido.

–Jane, Jane.

Jane escuchó los pasos apresurarse hacia ella y cuando se giró se encontró con un niño en pijamas con cabello despeinado, y sosteniendo la placa entre sus pequeñas manos, mostrándosela con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó, acariciando el cabello del niño, despeinándolo aún más. Se preguntaba si pensaban pelarlo pronto o si dejarían su cabello de ese largo.

–¡Sí! –exclamó y sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en el color dorado del placa que parecía brillar.

–Mantuvo a todos los monstruos lejos de tu cuarto.

El niño parecía que explotaría de la emoción en cualquier momento, y su estado de humor era muy contagioso. Jane no pudo evitar reír con él.

–¿Y Mau? –Preguntó al notar la ausencia de su hermana.

–Aún duerme. Tu hermana no se siente muy bien, así que necesita mucho reposo.

–¿Se pondrá bien?

Jane lo miró y dejó a un lado la espátula que sostenía en una mano para girarse y dirigirse al niño con toda su atención.

–Claro que se pondrá bien. Tu hermana es muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Entonces ya verás que se recuperará.

El niño asintió y su atención hacia Jane fue interrumpida cuando vio el caparazón de Bass. Jane lo siguió con la mirada, observando cómo abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos fresas.

–Milo… No creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso –dijo con preocupación al ver que el niño pretendía alimentar al animal.

–Mau me mostró cómo hacerlo, ¿quieres?

Jane hizo una mueca al caer en cuenta que el niño le proponía que alimentara a Bass también. Prefería mil veces no hacerlo. Aún no estaba tan cómoda con el extraño animal como para acercársele, mucho menos alimentarlo. ¿Qué pasaba si perdía un dedo? Tal vez estaba exagerando… pero era mejor ser precavido. Se acercó al niño para asegurarse de que sus dedos estuvieran seguros.

–Ves.

–Tuviste una buena maestra –comentó con una sonrisa, atendiendo lo que cocinaba.

–¿Qué huele tan rico?

–Panqueques.

–¿Puedo comer?

–Claro que sí. Los estoy haciendo para ti y tu hermana.

–¡Mau!

–Buenos días Milo, te has levantando temprano. –Dirigió su mirada hacia la morena que la miraba boquiabierta.

–Maura… ¿Qué haces levantada?

–Necesitaba estirar las piernas. La temperatura me ha bajado, ya no tengo fiebre.

Jane suspiró aliviada.

–¡Mau! –Volvió a exclamar el niño y le mostró la placa de policía.

–Oh, la detective ha cumplido con su palabra.

–Siempre –dijo, colocando dos platos con panqueques sobre la mesa–. Coman.

Milo y Maura comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban sobre la placa que le había regalado Jane. Jane los observaba en silencio, tomando otra taza de café.

–¿Esperas a alguien? –Preguntó la morena al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse.

–Maura –llamó una mujer al entrar en la casa–. ¿Milo? –La mujer se detuvo en seco al registrar la imagen que tenía enfrente de ella.

–Madre.

Jane casi escupe el café al escuchar a Maura. ¿Esa era la madre? Tragó en seco y dejó la taza de café a un lado para alisarse la ropa con sus manos.

–¿Y tú quién eres?

Jane ignoró la seriedad en el tono de la mujer.

–Detective Jane Rizzoli. –Extendió su mano para saludarla. Por un instante, la expresión de la mujer la hizo dudar si la saludaría.

–Constance Isles. –Saludó a la morena con un firme agarre–. ¿Ha pasado algo? Por qué está la detective Rizzoli… ¿haciendo panqueques?

–Madre, Jane…

–Soy su amiga –interrumpió Jane.

Constance miró a las dos mujeres con curiosidad.

–Milo, busca tu mochila.

–Pero…

–Ahora, Milo.

El niño hizo un puchero antes de bajarse de la silla.

–Milo se puede quedar conmigo hasta mañana, madre.

–Por favor Maura, te ves horrible. Estoy segura que podrás cuidarte mejor si no tienes que estar pendiente de él también.

–Perdone que me meta en sus asuntos familiares, pero Maura ha cuidado de su hermano…

–Jane –la interrumpió Maura, cabizbaja. No permitiría que mintiera por ella. Las palabras de su madre tenían algo de verdad en ellas.

Constance estuvo a punto de responderle a la detective pero Milo corrió hacia ella.

–Estoy listo. –Miró a su hermana–. ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Sí. –Se levantó de la silla para abrazar al niño–. Nos vemos mañana, Milo. –Alzó la mirada hacia su madre que asintió.

–Adiós, Milo. –Se despidió Jane, siguiendo a la mujer con la mirada. Cuando la puerta se cerró, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se giró hacia la rubia con una mirada seria–. ¿Tu madre siempre te trata de ese modo?

–Jane… –Se cerró la bata del pijama, abrazándose a sí misma–. Es mi madre. Es mejor que no te entrometas en mis asuntos familiares.

–Lo siento… Es mejor que… Tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar. No olvides tomar los medicamentos.

–No lo olvidaré… –Inhaló con fuerza al escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Jane se había apresurado para salir de ahí.

"Después de los cuidados que me ha dado… ¿Así la trato?..." pensó, subiendo las escaleras para volver a meterse en la cama.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Preguntó Frost, mirando por encima de la pantalla de la computadora a su compañera.

–No he dormido –respondió y tomó otro sorbo de lo que vendría siendo su quinto café en el día.

–¿Y eso?

–Estuve cuid… –Cerró la boca al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de decir que había pasado la noche en la casa de Maura–. Fue una noche larga.

–Imagino –comentó Korsak desde su puesto, intentando ocultar su sonrisa detrás de la pantalla.

Jane le lanzó una mirada seria que hizo que el hombre regresara su atención al reporte que estaba completando.

La morena suspiró cansada. En unas horas más podría ir a casa y dormir. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Maura, si había mejorado… si se sentía bien…

–Jane, tu móvil está sonando.

–¿He? –Miró a Frost antes de caer en cuenta que el móvil le estaba avisando de un nuevo mensaje–. Hmmm. –Abrió los mensajes y se sorprendió al ver que era de Maura.

_"Hola Jane. Quería disculparme por mi reacción de hoy. Gracias a tus cuidados me siento mucho mejor. Espero que puedas descansar pronto. M" _

La detective sonrió de oreja a oreja, releyendo el mensaje varias veces. Los dos hombres se miraron extrañados y curiosos por la reacción de Jane.


End file.
